Hemorrhage
by KaoticLadyLoki
Summary: Loki did the wrong thing for all the right reasons. Or was it the other way around? Either way, Loki finds himself in the last place he'd expect (or want) to be.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a fic like this. I'm a little nervous. So, I'm sure my grammar is atrocious. I'm sure I have plot holes. I'm sure I have incorrect information, whether that be about the characters, objects, places, things, etc. Hopefully it won't be too terrible.

I am going to rate this as T for now, but there will more than likely be M rated chapters later on (Cause who doesn't love some smut). However, I'm not sure since I've never written these characters before...

Also, I love to listen to music while writing. It's inspirational. So, I will usually post my predominant musical influence for specific chapters as well. I'd always suggest looking up the song and listening to it while reading, but it's not necessary to make anything flow correctly.

Okay, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Rain  
** **Rating: T  
** **Current Song:** ** _"The Rain"_** **\- Roxette**

 _"And some things in life won't ever change  
There's a smell of a rusted chain  
And of love, disappearing like an airplane  
But I kept the rain falling down on me all the time"_

* * *

Dull green eyes lazily rolled over to rest on the blue glow to their left and then back to the bleary control panel. He regretted bringing the wicked item, lifting it from Asgard's own vault. His intentions were not malicious (for once), nor were they noble. He simply could not leave such power behind to perish. Once aboard the ship, making peace once again with his brother, he began to realize his error.….especially with Thanos' ship hovering just outside their vessel. Now, he was once again the enemy. To Thor. To the Avengers. To Thanos. However, guilt was a luxury for another time.

The persistent alarms and flashing lights were enough to nearly drive him mad. The broken viewing glass and blasted Midgardian weather made it impossible to navigate. Well, that and the copious amounts of blood draining to the floor. He knew he wouldn't be able to evade unconsciousness for much longer. He had to land. And he had to distance himself from the ship. S.H.I.E.L.D. would easily be able to track their craft. In fact, they were probably closing the distance that very moment. And Thanos, he could be anywhere.

He pulled his right hand away from his middle, leaving the left to apply pressure to what he could only hope was not a fatal wound. Slick with blood, his palm slid easily over the panel, smearing a trail in its wake.

As his ears popped with the drastic change in altitude, Loki Laufeyson finally admitted that this was all probably a very bad idea.

* * *

She wiped the back of her hand across her brow, vainly attempting to rid herself of the unruly strand of hair that continued to tease her skin. She spared but a moment to wonder why she kept it so long in the first place, grimacing at the long, blonde braid that dangled across her shoulder. Hanging one of the feeding pails on the wall, she removed her gloves and shoved them in the front, right pocket of her jeans. With a smile, she stepped out and slid the barn door closed.

"Stella!" The old door screeched and moaned as it opened and then closed behind her. "Stella? Jack?" She began to work at the buttons of her flannel as she walked through the living room, her boots landing hard against the wood flooring.

"Al! Al!"

She turned toward the small voice, a brown-haired toddler doing his best to run toward her, chubby hands grabbing the air in front of him. "Hey, Jack!" She answered, discarding her flannel on the back of the couch and crouching down to receive the boy. "How was your day, buddy?"

"We went to town today." An older, feminine voice announced from the hall. A graying woman leaned against the door frame, folding a blue blanket. "We even stopped by the library and got a new book, didn't we, Jack?" Stella glided across the room as the little boy giggled, throwing his weight around in the younger girl's arms. "How are you, Allie?" For the adults, the mood changed. Stella watched, heart wrenching, as Allison's smile faded.

"I'm okay." It was never convincing, not even to her own ears. "Better every day." There was a ghost of a smile, but the older woman would see right through.

"It's only been six months, Allison. No one expects you to be- Allie, just listen." Stella pleaded, reaching out as Allison scurried by, entertaining the toddler in her arms with tickles and noises. The elder dropped her arms to her sides, tears gathering on her lashes. "Allie…"

"This is a great book, grandma Stella." Jack giggled as Allison spun with a smile, now holding a worn copy of _Goodnight Moon._ Little fingers pulled and struggled to obtain the book, but she held fast. "I think we'll go read this and get to bed. We'll see you tomorrow, yea?" She didn't wait for an answer. Upstairs, Allison placed Jack on his tiny race car bed and sank to her knees on the floor. She could easily hear that noisy old door, signaling Stella's exit. Still, she couldn't cry. Not yet. She took a deep breath and gave the rambunctious boy her most dazzling smile. "Alright, Jack!" Allison exclaimed, clapping her hands to draw his attention away from the unfortunate toy he had chosen to beat against the wall. "Let's read that book!"

* * *

The hike from the ship to the nearest town had been at least two miles in mind-numbing cold and rain. Once lights were in view, Loki removed his cape and wrapped the glowing cube to avoid attracting attention. He remained in the shadows, knowing his normal attire would be a dead giveaway (thank the Nine he had not worn his helmet), too enervated to waste his magic on glamour. He had to be smart about this. He knelt next to a collection of garbage cans, biting back a groan. He was growing weaker by the moment. He had not the faintest idea of where he was, but, if he was going to survive, he needed to keep moving. He needed a plan. He needed….

The sudden pop of a misfiring engine startled him. He watched the white blur that was a slow-moving truck, hauling a flat, open trailer of junk and saw his opportunity. Struggling to his feet, he stayed low and waited for the truck to pass close enough. With an indignant grunt, he gripped a piece of the wooden railing and pulled himself aboard. He was still for few moments, shivering in the icy wind, before curling in on himself in attempt to stay hidden and, more importantly, keep pressure on the actively bleeding wound. Even though shame lingered at the edge of his thoughts, he was too tired to entertain his pride. He watched trees replace buildings and asphalt give way to gravel and hoped the operator of the vehicle could put at least a few more miles behind him.

* * *

Two and a half readings, a glass of water, and two potty breaks later, Jack's breathing evened out in restful slumber. Allison closed the book and turned awkwardly to discard it on the beside table, assiduously trying not to wake the 2 year old. Of all the places he could have chosen, Jack had deposited himself halfway across Allison's lap, making her escape nearly impossible. Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before she caught it between her teeth to cut off the giggle that threatened the silence. She wiggled this way and that, slid a pillow under the boy's head but he had gripped her pants and began to suck his thumb. Yep, she was trapped.

 _CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK_

Just as Allison had accepted her fate, she looked up to see a dark, furry head peeking inside. She quickly brought a finger to her lips, earning a curious head tilt from the German shepherd. Allison adjusted herself slightly, moving closer to the opposite site of the bed with Jack still asleep in her lap. "Sadie, come." She whispered, thankful the dog obeyed on the first try. Sadie leapt onto the mattress, turned once, and placed herself beside Allison's leg. "Good girl, good. I guess this is our roost for the night." She gave the dog's head a loving scratch and reached to turn off the small lamp...that was just out of reach. Pursing her lips, she tried again. Nope, no luck. ' _Damnit!'_ Falling back against the headboard, the same strand of hair that had plagued her the entire day fell back down onto her face. She huffed upward and rolled her eyes when it flowed outward and back down to rest in the same spot. ' _Ugh, whatever.'_ Defeated, her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes, just ready to sleep. But then…

 _*sniff, sniff*_

"Really, Sadie?"

* * *

Loki was losing the battle with consciousness, cold and exhausted as the merciless rain only grew more forceful. He had long since lost track of time and distance. The trailer bounced roughly, earning an irritated growl from the god of mischief. What he would give for hot tea and a soft place to lay his head. Pushing up onto his elbow, he was careful to keep a hand pressed to his abdomen and ignored the warmth of fresh blood oozing between his fingers. He blinked and squinted but the rain was too substantial, the blood loss too disorienting.

' _This will have to do.'_

He gathered the concealed hexahedron and moved to dangle his legs off the trailer bed. The vehicle was not moving quickly on the wet gravel, but Loki had a feeling this was going to sting nonetheless. In very a ungodlike fashion, he pushed himself from the trailer and rolled across the dirt and stones, thankful for the truck's loud engine as a pained cry tore from somewhere deep in his gullet. While his body had stilled, his world was still rolling. The rocks bit into his forehead as he laid still, face-down, and attempted to gather his bearings.

' _What an invalid you are, Loki of Asgard.'_

He coughed and finally placed a hand beneath him, pushing himself onto all fours. The object wrapped in his cape lay beside him, forgotten for the moment as he moved his right hand to press against the open wound once again.

' _Weakling.'_

Wet hair cascaded around his face as he grudgingly rose to his knees and then, even more slowly, to his feet. His breath appeared in bursts of fog as he scooped up his cape, along with the tesseract, and made his way into the brush. From what he could tell as he marched (hobbled? staggered?) on, he was miles away from civilization, fields and forests all around. Until….

 _*Mooooooooooo*_

Loki staggered to a halt and wiped the rain from his eyes with his forearm. Farm animals. Fences. And that meant humans. ' _Damn.'_ He hadn't traveled far enough. His shoulders dropped. As he turned to retreat, he caught sight of a structure in the distance. A housing for the animals. He pulled his hand away from the stomach wound to examine it, hissing and grunting through clenched teeth. The older blood had long since cooled and had frozen against his palm, reopening the wound once pulled away. Loki had no choice; he headed toward the building.

The door slid open easily enough. He leaned heavily against it once it closed behind him, breathing labored. The smell of animals assaulted his senses and he fought hard against gagging. ' _Oh, how the mighty have fallen…'_ Lip curled in disgust, he stammered over toward the various shelvings and cabinets, dancing black dots beginning to encroach the edges of his vision. He had to hide the tesseract. He found support on a barrel of what he assumed was feed for the horses in the stalls that were intently watching his activities. Fingers numb, he clumsily wrenched off the barrel's lid and sat the shimmering cube on top of the food inside. He was barely even able to see now, body finally failing him. Magic danced at his fingertips as he hovered a trembling hand over the barrel. The tesseract began to spin, digging its way into the oats and seeds to disappear. That wasn't enough, to be hidden from view. Loki needed to shield its energy, to keep it from being tracked. On the ground, the lid's edges glistened with an eery green before lifting and replacing itself on top of the barrel. The horses neighed and stamped their hooves as the entire container shook, Loki's magic concealing the prize inside. And then all was quiet.

With a weary smile, his eyes rolled back and Loki knew no more.

* * *

"Holy shit, it's cold!" Allison exclaimed, rubbing her arms and jogging down the steps, turning to walk backwards away from the porch. "There's a twenty on the counter, Stella! Pick up some bacon when you go out!"

"Get some pigs!" Came the reply from just inside the door.

Allison laughed and pulled her jacket closed in the front to zip it, stomping harder than necessary through the nearly frozen mud on her way to the barn. She heard the tread of paws behind her and leaned down to scoop up an old (and obviously often used) yellow tennis ball. Drawing back, she threw the toy as hard as she could toward the fields, laughing as the dog buzzed past her with a happy bark. Mere moments later, Sadie returned, ball in tow.

"Silly girl." Allison giggled affectionately. She paused outside the barn doors and pulled her gloves from her pocket. The ball dropped to the ground with a dull ' _thud'_ and Sadie placed herself between her owner and the door, tail down and ears laid back. "Move, goofy."

She slid open the door and simultaneously bumped the dog out of the way with her hip. "Good morning, guys." She paused at the first stall, reaching through to pat a black mare on the nose. "I think we may do blankets today, ladies." She stated matter-of-factly. Allison reached up for the blankets. The gloves made grabbing the fabric a bit more difficult, so she was not surprised when one slipped from her grasp to the floor. With a smile and a roll of her eyes, she bent to retrieve it. "It is supposed to rain and I-" Boot prints. And blood. Allison was frozen, save for her eyes, which began to follow the trail in the direction of Sadie's now exigent barking.

"Sadie…" She straightened, discarding the pile of blankets to the ground. "Sadie, come." She whispered urgently, motioning for the hound to obey. The dog stood just beyond a stall, facing a corner where the feed barrels were located. "Sadie, come!" Allison repeated, a little louder, still moving closer. Sadie's yapping only intensified. She anxiously bit her lip, closing the distance between them as she reached for the dog's collar. "Sadie! What are you-" She let go and stumbled backwards, knocking buckets off their hooks to clatter loudly to the floor.

Outside, the animals flinched as Allison's voice carried across the field. "STELLA!"

* * *

 **I'd love some feedback. Reviews are like little Loki-shaped cookies! I want bunches! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Close Your Eyes  
** **Rating: T  
** **Current Song:** **"Close Your Eyes"** **\- Breathing Theory**

 _"Close your eyes and hold on_  
 _It is almost gone_  
 _Soon the storm sure will break_  
 _From this dream you will wake_  
 _Is it over?"_

* * *

"Get those boots off!"

"Was that a _cape_?"

"There are knives in his shoes!"

"Who the hell _is_ this guy?!"

"I don't know." Stella worried her hands and moved around the foot of the bed while Allison bounced from foot to foot anxiously.

* * *

 _She had heard Allison's scream all the way in the kitchen and immediately feared the worst. She had cleared the porch steps in a single leap, thankful that the baby was still sleeping. She had found Allison on her knees in front of this….crumpled, bloody mess of a man, her hands hovering as if casting a spell. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. Wavy, dark hair cascaded around his downcast face. He laid stock-still with only his upper back against the barn wall. He was in some sort of blue suit, padding on his arms. And just above the blue belt laid his hand, covering what appeared to be a wound. His pallor was alarming, lips nearly as blue as his clothing._

 _"Stella…. Stella, there's so much blood… There's…. There's a dead guy in my barn."_

 _Stella stepped over the young man's legs and moved aside what appeared to be a blue and gold cape. "Calm down, Allie. We can't pan-"_

 _"Stella!" Allison interjected, motioning frantically toward the body in front of her. " . . . !" The younger girl got up, twisting and pulling at her braid as she began to pace. "What even happened to him?! Was he...a…a...attacked?! A bear?! A raccoon?!"_

 _"A raccoon, Allie?!" Stella gently touched the frozen man, glancing up for a mere heartbeat. "Really?!" His skin was like ice against her palm. She touched his forehead, his cheek, and began to reach for a pulse when she saw it._

 _"They're vicious!" Allison stopped and glared, pointing at the older woman for emphasis before dropping her shoulders. "What are we going to do, Stella? Do I need to call the police? I'm only 28 years old! I have so much life to live! I don't want to go to jail!"_

 _"Allie, he's not dead." Stella motioned to the smallest bit of fog that would form in front of the stranger's mouth every few seconds. "I almost missed it. Allie, he's alive." Allison dropped back to her knees beside her friend, eyes wide. "We have to get him inside." Stella grabbed one of his arms and hoisted upward, groaning at the dead weight. "Allison, help me!"_

* * *

Stella blinked away the memory as Allison burst into the room with an armful of blankets. "All the blankets in the house, Stella. We need to get him warm." She urged, shaking out the first comforter and draping it over the man on the bed.

"Wait!" Stella yelped and yanked the fabric back off. Allison tilted her head and shrugged, exaggerating the gesture. "We need to get these cold clothes off him." She did not wait for the younger before sitting on the edge of the mattress and pulling the young man up into a sitting position, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. "I've got him. Get the belt and pull off the top. This material is frigid!" Allison mounted the mattress on the other side and awkwardly reached between Stella and the stranger, working the belt loose while Stella counted the seconds between the shallow breaths against her neck.

"Got it!" Allison moved back and held the belt up in victory, quickly discarding it in favor of removing the shirt. She felt around aimless for snaps or buttons. "Gah! Is this glued on?!"

Stella wasn't listening, not really. She felt the stranger exhale sharply, but then nearly 20 seconds before he gasped again. "Allie, sweetheart, hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Finally, she found a section in the front that seemed to snap together, satisfied when she felt the connections give way. "Got it!" She fiddled with the padding on his arms, quickly removing them before sliding off the top of the uniform. When two more daggers fell from his sleeves, the two women took a moment to just stare at each other. Allison draped one of the blankets across the man's back, grabbing his shoulders to pull him away from Stella so she could secure it around the front.

"Good!" Stella pushed him back and snapped open the waist of his pants.

"Woah! No underwear!" Allison flipped herself backward off the mattress, landing hard on the floor. The commotion startled the already edgy Sadie. She bound into the room, barking and howling. Down the hall, Jack began to wail, having been rattled awake by the dog's outburst. "I'll just…" Allison tripped over the dog, but quickly righted herself, "I'll get Jack." She spun on a heel…. and right into the doorframe. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Woah, indeed." Stella quirked a brow, but continued her ministrations until the stranger was nestled under a mountain of thick comforters. Allison stood in the doorway with the toddler falling back to sleep against her shoulder.

"What now?" She whispered. "Do I call a doctor?"

Stella didn't answer for a moment but pulled a section of blankets aside, to reveal the left side of the man's abdomen, hip to ribs. He was bruised nearly everywhere, minor cuts decorating his face and neck, but it was the 6 inch puncture in his gut that concerned her the most. The skin around it flayed back, angry red in brilliant contrast to the pale gray he currently wore. What on earth had he been stabbed with? And what was with the uniform? The cape? "No." She finally responded. No, this man had a story to tell. Stella stood to tie back her gray hair, stepping into the bedroom's half bath to retrieve towels. "Allison, I need you get some things for me. And quickly." She heard Allison's retreat and then another wail from the baby, probably upset from being being put down before he was ready. The older woman folded one of the towels and pressed it firmly against the sluggishly bleeding wound, worried when the man did not stir. He was not even shivering, which was a very bad sign. His body had stopped trying to warm itself.

"Okay, yea, what do you need?" Allison had never removed her coat. She found herself sweating in the warmth of the house while awaiting orders. She felt a small pang of guilt. She was burning up while the stranger in her guest bed was freezing to death.

"Hot water. Rubbing alcohol. The sewing kit. Go pull a hair from one of the horse's tails. Get the first aid kit and-"

"Woah, woah." Allison put up her hands, palms facing outward while she stepped back in shock. "This isn't Old Yeller, Stella!"

Only one other time had she received that look from her friend. It was when they got the call… The one that changed her life forever. "Do as I say, Allison LaShae McLeod!"

She knew better than to argue. A man's life was on the line and if Stella wanted to play doctor with horse hair, she'd get her the damned horse hair. "Yes, ma'am." She begrudgingly stomped out the door. "Didn't have to pull out the full name."

Stella moved up on the bed to sit next to the stranger's arm. Keeping pressure steady with her left hand, she reached up to touch his forehead. His hair was thawing out, but his skin was still so cold. "Can you hear me, son?" Her hand rested on his cheek, thumb unconsciously stroking under his eye. No response. With more than a hint of guilt, she pressed harder on the stomach wound. _'Not even a flinch.'_

"Boo-boo." Came a little voice from the floor. Stella quickly through down the blanket, covering the wound without removing the pressure.

"Good morning, Jack!" She kept her voice steady. "Can you go play in your room for a while? I'll make some breakfast and we can play outside when the weather warms if you'd like." She smiled as chubby fingers clawed at the blankets, little blue eyes curiously seeking the stranger.

"Boo-boo, nana." On his tippy-toes, Jack pointed to the spots of blood on the bed. With that, he spun and waddled out of the room, Allison craning her neck to follow his retreat as she re-entered the room.

"Okay, I think I got it all. Here." Juggling the other supplies in one arm, she held up a collection of long, thick hairs. "Balthazaar was not amused, by the way." Allison went to her knees and placed the other objects on the floor. She reached up to hand the sewing kit to Stella. "What now?"

"Sit with him. Try to warm him." She squinted as she threaded a needle, pausing to cast a glance to Allison. "Talk to him."

The young girl nodded, absently rubbing her arm as she shuffled around to the other side of the bed. "Um…" The mattress dipped beneath her. "Hi." Stella gave her an incredulous look to which Allison shrugged. She didn't know how to talk to a half dead man. Her brown furrowed when Stella poured the rubbing alcohol onto some gauze from the first aid kit. "This...um…" She moved closer, up toward his shoulder, "I just hope you stay asleep for this." She pulled the blankets up around his bare shoulders as Stella began to clean the wound. "But maybe you could wake up afterward and you know," Allison tilted her head, pinching a small strand of his hair to feel the ice melt between her fingertips, "tell me why you were in my barn and dressed like someone from Star Trek." It was so quick, she nearly did not see. A twitch of his dark eyebrow. "Hey," Allison licked her lips anxiously and leaned a bit closer, "hey, are you with me?" His brow creased as a tremor ran through him. "Stella?"

"He's shivering. That's good, Allie." She met the girl's wide, frightened eyes. Stella nodded toward the stranger's face. "Keep talking." She pulled the needle upwards to complete the first stitch.

Allison snaked her hand beneath the blanket to interlock her fingers with his. "You're going to be just fine." He continued to tremble, the clicking of his teeth audible. "Just hang in there, okay?" She glanced over to Stella, the woman's brow drawn together in concentration. "Stella is going to take good care of you." The lines on his face evened out, and though he continued to shake, it was easy to see that unconsciousness had once again claimed him. Allison brought her free hand to his face, thankful to feel some heat returning to his skin.

"Done." Stella announced. She climbed from the bed and began to gather the towels, gauze, and other supplies. "I'm going to check on Jack. I'll make some breakfast while you get to work on the farm duties." Allison jerked her head around, mouth agape.

"Wait a minute. How can you be so calm?" She released the man's hand and walked away from the bed, helping Stella gather the remaining supplies. "I think we should call the police, Stella. This guy," she motioned to the bed, "has obviously been in some trouble. What if he's a wanted man?"

"Then let's hear his side before we make any calls." Stella exited, followed closely by Allison, who turned to glance at the bed before shutting the door behind her. She followed the woman into the kitchen. _'He should be dead…. There is more to this, Allie.'_

"I have Jack to consider, Stella. This could be dangerous." Throwing away anything that had been bloodied, Allison looked down the hall to playroom, where she could see the little boy digging through the toy box. "This is bigger than us. Besides, that man needs a hospital."

Stella washed her hands and retrieved the tea kettle from the stove. "Tomorrow." She said, nodding and filling up the kettle with water at the sink. "If he is not awake by tomorrow morning to give us some answers, we will call." Allison rounded the counter and leaned against it, crossing her arms.

"This is crazy, Stella!"

"I don't know, Allie. I just...feel like he's important somehow." The older woman stared at the guest room door. "I'll call Chloe's mother and see if she will keep Jack today." Moments passed without a word before Allie threw her hand up in defeat.

"Fine. Tomorrow. But see if Jack can spend the night with Mildred." She zipped her jacket and put on her gloves while heading to the front door. "But he's your problem." Her hand was on the doorknob when she added, "and you'll be staying here tonight."

Stella could hear Allison stomping away from the house, muttering curses. With a deep breath, she looked back toward the guest room and smiled. Sadie was lying right outside the door. "Good girl." While the water boiled for tea, she planned out the day's activities and began work on Jack's breakfast. "Alright, little man! Let's get this day started." _'I have a feeling it just might be a little crazy.'_

* * *

 **AN: Background on Allie, Stella, and Jack will be in later chapters. There are hints to things here and there, but it will eventually all come out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stay**  
 **Rating: T  
** **Current Song:** **"Stay"** **\- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _"Not really sure how to feel about it_  
 _Something in the way you move_  
 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
 _It takes me all the way_  
 _I want you to stay"_

* * *

Shadows danced across the little farm as the sun said its goodbyes. Allison blew a kiss to the little boy in the safety seat anchored into the SUV. She giggled when he clumsily mimicked the gesture as the vehicle drove away. With a roll of her eyes, she turned toward the house and crossed her arms over her chest. Deep breath. "Here we go." She found Stella in the kitchen, placing a cup of tea, a bowl of broth, and glass of water on a tray. Before she could say a word, Allison found the tray shoved into her hands. "Wait, what're you…"

"I am going to town to grab some supplies. I need to grab my clothes and my toothbrush…"

Allison sat the tray down on the counter and followed Stella toward the door. "Wait, Stella! You're not leaving me with Captain John Doe in there!" As if not hearing her, the elder began to put on her coat. "You can find something of mom's in the attic! I have an extra toothbrush! Stella, this is-"

"Allie, I'll be back in an hour." She soothed, grabbing Allison's shoulders. "One hour." Tucking a strand of Allison's hair behind her ear, she smiled gently. "He hasn't stirred all day. If I thought he'd wake up, I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone. You and Jack," Stella took the younger girl's face in her hands, "you're all I have left in this world." Tears collected on Allison's lashes, one escaping to be quickly wiped away. "One hour." Stella repeated.

Allison gave a curt nod. "Okay." She turned away before the door shut and returned to the kitchen. She smiled at the tray, a note from Stella under the soup bowl.

 _If he doesn't wake up, you eat it!_

"Right," she breathed, removing her coat to place it on the hook that decorated the pantry door. She contemplated a shower but ultimately decided to wait until Stella returned. She wasn't as worried as before but that didn't mean she wasn't worried at all. She gripped the edges of the tray, but paused, eyes narrowing. Her teeth worried her bottom lip before her hand snapped out to grab the hilt of a kitchen knife. Better to be prepared. Another deep breath and she picked up the tray.

Allison used her knee to push open the door, peeking her head inside to see the stranger still on the bed. A sigh of relief escaped before she could bid it. She moved quietly across the room and sat the tray on the bedside table. Sadie trotted in behind her and took her place on the rug.

She did a quick check on her patient, noting some color had returned. He continued to tremble, but nothing like she had seen that morning. Her wrist to his forehead revealed a fever that she could only pray was not infection taking hold. Pulling down the blankets, she picked up his hand, happy to see no signs of frostbite. His skin was cool, but not frigid. She did the same assessment of his feet with the same results. Good. She was sure Stella would have filled her in on any worrisome details, but as ill as this man was, she considered it 'better safe than sorry.'

Not sure how to occupy her time until Stella returned, she began to look through his clothing. It wasn't the first time. Stella had been sure they checked for hidden pockets and searched for any indication of who he was or why he was there. They came up empty handed. No ID. Zip. Zilch. She had also earlier examined the daggers found on his person (before locking them up for safekeeping and what not). Nothing special, no words or symbols or 'made in china' stickers like she had half hoped. The clothing was tagless, brandless. With a bored look, she sighed and plopped into the armchair Stella had obviously pulled to the bedside. Propping her elbows on the mattress, she balanced her face in her hands and simply watched him breathe.

"Who _are_ you?"

* * *

Somewhere past the pain-induced fog in his mind, a voice echoed. He tried to turn away, tried to stay in the darkness, but somehow it always found him.

 _'Who are you?'_

He tried to retreat to the cocoon of warmth, but the pain in his head only intensified, pulling him to the brink of consciousness and leaving him there. He felt like he was boiling inside his own skin, yet he trembled. Confused and hurting, he slowly forced his eyes open, albeit just barely. He could only make out the soft light and a blur of colors. Blinking was an exhausting chore but a necessary action to coalesce the room into a state of accuracy. Even then, nothing made sense and the world was over-bright. A surge of panic began to rise. Loki had no idea where he was.

A figure at his side moved, startling him, though he could hardly react. Tiredly, he allowed his head to roll to the side, fighting against heavy lids to focus. _'Mother?'_ No, this was not Frigga. She was gone. Malekith's monster had taken her from him. Who then?

Loki opened his mouth to speak, finding his tongue to be made of cotton and his throat, sandpaper. How weak he must appear…

Allison stood a few feet from the bedside, eyes darting between the stranger and the knife on the tray. _'Damnit, Stella!'_ He was barely conscious, eyes opened to slits but rolling in a constant battle to remain that way. It was not long before they closed. Allison closed the distance between her and the tray, gripping the knife's handle when the stranger coughed almost pitifully. She turned her head toward him, overcome with sympathy as he hissed and arched off the mattress in pain. She bit her lip and cursed her sensitivity, suspecting it would most likely be her undoing.

"Hang on," she said quietly while she released the knife to grab the water. _'I'm going to regret this. I just know it.'_ She gently worked her hand beneath his head and lifted him up whilst placing the glass to his lips. He drank greedily, eyes still closed. "That's enough," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She took the glass away and laid his head back against the pillow. "If you, uh, drink too much, too fast, you'll get sick." Green orbs were peering at her again, looking only a little clearer. With each drawn out blink, the green disappeared a little more behind heavy lids. She wanted to drill him for information, interrogate him about his clothing, his injuries. As his eyes slipped closed once again, she sighed and decided to leave it be for now. He didn't seem like much of a threat, at least not in this state. "I'll just… be here." She announced, not really expecting him to hear her. Allison sat down, slouching in the chair.

While his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, his mind was racing. He had fallen on Midgard. Hidden the tesseract on Midgard. This place _reeked_ of Midgard. Yet...why did this woman not know his face? He was a war criminal on this planet. Something wasn't right. He needed to ensure the tesseract was where he left it. He needed to keep moving. But the pain was dizzying. He allowed himself to melt back into the warm cloud that enveloped him. Distantly, he wondered if he was ever really awake at all. Before he could grasp another thought, he drifted off.

* * *

The next time he awoke, it was to her voice again. She was speaking to another. They were talking about him.

 _'You said he wouldn't wake up!'_

 _'Well, I thought he wouldn't, Allie!'_

 _'You are not leaving me here alone again!'_

It was a bit easier to open his eyes this time, but the pain in his head remained. In fact, his entire body ached. It didn't matter, though. He needed to get out. He placed his palms down on the mattress, and pushed himself up, biting back a yelp as pain surged through his abdomen. Breathing heavily and finally sitting, he peeled back the bandage and peered at the wound. The human had done a decent job, he would give her that. Loki carefully reapplied the bandage and placed his hand over it to keep from jostling the sensitive area while he turned to dangle his legs off the mattress.

The Jotun counted to three in his head and carefully pushed himself to his feet, staggering into the beside table when his legs refused to hold his weight. He froze, biting into his fist in both an attempt to stay quiet through the pain and be able to hear if his...saviors? Captors?... whatever… He wanted to make sure they were not aware of his movements.

 _'It's nearly morning, Allie. I'll call the sheriff first thing to come over.'_

 _'I don't know, Stella. Maybe we should wait…'_

 _'You sense it, too, don't you?'_

 _'Sense what?'_

 _'There's something different about him. He's….not from here.'_

Loki mentally swore for two reasons: These humans did not yet know who he was but were slowly putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

And….he was completely naked. _'Those urchins took my clothes!'_ He sighed and looked around the room, still blinking away the haziness. There, on the dresser, was his clothing. He began to summon his magic, fingertips glowing a faint green, but just as the clothing began to transfer onto his body, Loki felt a weakness overtake him. His vision began to fade and his legs began to shake. He relinquished his hold on the magic and felt some strength though he was left sweating and nearly hyperventilating. _'The...old fashioned way, it is…'_ He stumbled across the room as quietly as he could, grabbing the pants. While he struggled to get the garment up his legs, he noticed the missing daggers. While he had always kept physical weapons on his person, he only did so in case his magic ever failed. He only did so in case of an event like the very one he was experiencing. In his distracted state, he lost his balance and clumsily fell into bedside table, knocking over a small lamp. With a whispered curse, his eyes froze on the doorway.

 _'What was that?'_

Allison burst into the room and, to her horror, found the bed empty. "Stella….we have a problem…" She saw the lamp lying on it's side next to the tray she had left there earlier that evening. Her eyes widened. Where was the kitchen knife?

"I can see that, dear." Stella's voice came from behind her, shaken and quiet.

Allison slowly turned, her pulse thundering in her ears. Her blue eyes flew open wide when she saw Stella in the doorway, the stranger towering over her from behind with the kitchen knife to her throat. "Please don't hurt her…." Allison held up her hands, palms open to show she was not a threat.

"My daggers." His voice was rough from underuse, but still menacing. "Where are they?" Stella started to raise her hand but his grip around her shoulders only tightened. "Be still, wench." Loki hissed. The older woman yelped and closed her eyes tightly.

"We locked them away." Allison took a step forward but retreated as the man straightened to become impossibly taller. "We didn't know who you were! We had to help you but we have to protect ourselves!" The younger girl pleaded.

Loki tilted his head. " _Why_?"

Allison's brow knitted, her eyes fighting to hold the unshed tears. "Because you were a stranger...that was dressed like a spaceman…" She could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the bright green of his irises dulling by the moment.

"Why help me?" He rasped, his hold loosening slightly. Stella turned ever so slightly, noticing the ever growing tremble of his hands.

"Because that's what good people do." Allison answered quietly. She licked her lips nervously and stepped forward, reaching for Stella's arm.

Loki scoffed. "Sentiment." An image of his brother flashed in front of his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away.

"You're not well." Stella whispered over her shoulder. She held up a hand, halting Allison's motions. "Let us help you."

"I don't need your help." Loki whispered, sounding as if he were worlds away. He barely noticed when Stella's hand came to rest of on top of his. She gently worked the knife from his grasp and held it out behind her for Allison to grab. He wasn't looking at either of them now and Stella did not miss the flinch when she reached to touch his forehead. "I must go." She ignored him.

"Allie, could you get some ice and the tylenol?"

"Maybe we should let him-"

"Out of the question." Stella smiled at the prince when he looked at her, brow knitted. "Now, go."

"You're out of your mind." Allison sized up the stranger as she walked past him, but he paid her no mind. She shook her head and left do as she was bid.

Loki was having a hard time thinking. _'What a weakling I have become…'_

"What's your name?" Stella asked softly, steering the young man back to the bed. He sat without resistance and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Loki…" He answered so quietly that she almost missed it. "Loki of Asgard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tangled  
** **Rating: T  
** **Current Song:** **_"Tangled Up in You"_ ****\- Staind**

 _"You're my world, the shelter from the rain  
You're the pills that take away my pain  
You're the light that helps me find my way  
You're the words when I have nothing to say_ _"_

* * *

The farm was well past awake. The sun had gifted the frozen ground with a redeeming warmth hours earlier, but the activity that would have normally been well underway was lacking. The animals roamed, some napped, only barely noticing Allison's absence. Inside the house, the aforementioned was pacing nervously with a wired telephone to her ear.

"Yes, I know it's inconvenient, Mildred." The chattering on the other end of the line was not a seldom occurrence. Luckily, Allison had grown accustomed to the older woman's tangents and knew when to shut it out. "Uh huh, yes, you're absolutely right." Worrying her bottom lip, she stretched the cord to its limit and pushed open the door to the guest room.

Stella was sitting in her arm chair and leaning toward the bed, dabbing a damp washcloth against the forehead of their odd guest. She was whispering and smiling gently, reminding Allison of all the times she had been bedridden with some random illness. Some of her fonder memories, truth be told. Blue eyes then focused on Stella's current center of attention. He was a pale mess, face contorted in pain and fever. Long fingers were repeatedly gripping and releasing the sheets. He was sleeping, but nowhere near peacefully. The fever had taken him down rather quickly (before they could get any answers out of him), bringing out the motherly worry Allison had always known from Stella. The old woman had barely left his side since.

 _"Allison? Allison, are you even listening to me."_

Allison snapped back to reality with a shake of her head. "Oh, uh, yea. Yea, sorry. Please just keep him one more night, Mildred. It's important." Stella intercepted her gaze and gave her most reassuring smile, just before Loki startled them both with a loud, pained moan. Stella went about fussing over him, the quietest whispers of "I'm here" and "Sssshhh" as she returned to dabbing his brow.

 _"What was that?"_

"Uhhhh… one of the cows isn't feeling well." After Stella's cocked brow and a quiet _'Oh…'_ on the other end of the line, Allison decided it was time to end the call."Will you keep Jack, Mildred? One more night?" No answer. Desperation began to claw its way to the surface. " _Please?"_ It sounded like a plea and Allison guessed it really was. She couldn't have Jack in the house until she was sure this guy was not a danger to them. His earlier actions hadn't exactly inspired confidence.

Another beat of silence.

 _"Alright, but only for tonight."_

Relief washed over her. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Mildred. I'll make it up to you somehow! Tell Jack I love him, please!" There was a faint _'Mhm'_ before the line went silent. Allison sighed. Mildred hadn't always been cold. But ever since that day….

"Well?" Came Stella's voice from the other room.

Allison had hung up the phone, but her hand was still resting on the receiver. Hugging herself, she approached the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. Stella was carding her fingers through the man's long, damp hair and humming softly. "She's going to keep him until tomorrow but that's it." Stella nodded, understanding. Allison approached the bed and sank to her knees beside Stella's chair. Almost childlike, she rested her chin on the edge of the mattress, watching intently. "How is he?"

The elder never stopped smiling. "He'll pull through." She began humming once again, the fingers of her right hand featherly brushing across his forehead, through raven locks, down his cheek while the left hand held his. "He was fitful but talking to him has helped." She paused to lay her palm flat against his forehead. "He's cooling down." Oblivious, Loki drew in a deep breath, his head rolling to face the women at his side. Stella tilted her head as if she were willing him open his eyes. "He told me his name, Allie. Before he went down."

"Yea? What is it?"

"Loki." Stella sat back, looking eerily calm. "Loki of Asgard, specifically."

"Wait," Allison scrunched up her face and looked up to her companion. "You mean... Like Loki, the god of mischief? Thor's brother? From the Norse mythology?" She sat back on her haunches, raising a _very_ skeptical eyebrow. "The stories _you_ read to me when I was kid?"

"I think so." Stella reached out again when Loki's brow drew together in a sign of discomfort. "Ssssshhh," She soothed, her cool palm resting against his too warm cheek. She could feel him relax under her touch.

Allison dramatically rolled her eyes. "Stella, it's time we call the sheriff. This guys is obviously insane and so are we if we don't do something." She stood abruptly, avoiding the frail man on the bed, lest she be swayed to change her mind….again. "I'll do it myself."

"Allie!" Stella began to stand and looked down at the fingers intertwined with hers. "I'll be right back. Please...stay asleep." Weaseling from his grip, she dashed from the bedroom to find Allison with the phone already to her ear. "Allison, please don't do this."

"Hi, Donna. It's Allie McLeod. May I have Sheriff Gill, please? Thank you." Allison placed her hand over the receiver and looked oddly apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just want us to be safe. We _have_ to think about Jack, Stella." She held up a finger. "He's what? Oh. I see." Stella watched with growing concern as Allison's eyes widened and she began to absently chew on her thumb nail. "Really? Okay… Could you just, uh, please have him call me? It's very important. Thank you, Donna." She placed the phone on the receiver and continued to chew her nail.

"Allie?"

"They found a crash site." Allison answered, voice faltering. "A stolen jet from some government group." She lowered her hands and looked past Stella's shoulder to their sleeping guest. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Stella sipped her coffee and watched Allison through the window, busying herself with the daily chores. The news of the crash site had shaken the younger girl to her core, but only confirmed what Stella had been saying all along. Their guest was not just any man. This man had hijacked a government aircraft, crashed it, and somehow dragged himself to their barn…..15 miles from the site of the wreckage. While she was certain some of the smaller cuts and bruises were from the crash, Stella was nearly certain that his more serious injuries had occurred before he had even procured the jet.

She placed her coffee next to a steaming bowl of broth on the beside table and moved forward to sit on the edge of the chair. A palm to his forehead concluded the fever remained but was no longer at a dangerous level. "I think it's time to wake up, handsome." She gave his cheek a gentle pat. "Wake up. Come on, wake up." Her efforts were soon rewarded with a groan. "That's it. Open your eyes." _'Time for some answers.'_

The first thing was the pain. His stomach pulled and burned relentlessly, but it was bearable. It was the throbbing behind his eyes that forced him to seek out the darkness that kept it at bay. There was a gentle tapping against his face that was annoying him to no end, pulling him from his hiding place against his will.

 _"Wake up. Come on, wake up."_

He groaned, resisting the urge to throw that blankets over his head like an impertinent child. _"Mother, must you be so nettlesome?"_ He squeezed his eyes determinedly shut.

 _"That's it. Open your eyes."_

She would never stop nagging him. If there was one thing he knew about Frigga, it was that she was relentless. He groaned again, finding it harder than he thought to lift his eyelids. It was as if they had been glued shut. A cool hand touched his cheek, coaxing him further into consciousness. Green eyes finally emerged from behind bruised lids. A feminine silhouette hovered over him. He blinked a few times to see her better. "W...where...m' I?" He scowled at how raspy his voice sounded. "Mother?" The cool touch pulled away abruptly.

"I'm not your mother."

She spoke softly, but it mattered not; panic rose within him all the same. _'Not mother…. Who, then? Where? I… I can't….remember...'_ Loki clawed at the bed, feebly attempting to scramble away before he realized something bound him there. He lifted his left arm to exam what held his wrist, unable to distinguish what type of shackles were being used. He quickly turned back to the woman, shaking his head in another attempt to clear his vision. Frantic eyes searched the room. Pale walls, wood flooring, a dresser, a chest of drawers - it all came back in a flood of vivid memories. Thor. Father. Hela. Sakaar. Thor. Get Help. Asgard. Thor. Tesseract. Surtur. Ragnarok. Thor. Thanos. S.H.I.E.L.D. Pain. Cold.

"Wait, calm down."

He jerked away as best he could when she reached for him. His blood thundered in his ears as he struggled to gain control over his erratic breathing.

"You're safe."

He scoffed, giving the woman a look too weak to be a glare. "Safe. I'll...never be... _safe._ " He shifted on the mattress in an attempt to get more comfortable. Bringing his bound arm into view, his cocked brow alone demanded an answer.

Stella sat back and folded her hands on her lap. "Couldn't have you stumbling all over the house with our best cutlery, now could we?" No wonder he had thought of her as Frigga. Had he his magic, he would have laughed heartily at the woman's vain attempt to subdue him. But he didn't. The chain was thick and heavy, looping under the bed and around the frame with some sort of locking mechanism to secure it. Sadly, until he strengthened, he was at her mercy. "Now then, if you've gotten ahold of yourself, we need to have a conversation." Loki's eyes narrowed. "You have a long road ahead of you, dear, and if we're going to get you better, we need to get to know each other."

"I don't... need your help." He rasped, pushing against the mattress in an attempt to sit up against the headboard. He bit back a cry and doubled over, free arm carefully enveloping his middle as the stitches in his stomach pulled painfully. Stella was on her feet, helping him to achieve what he'd set out to do.

" _Clearly._ " She mocked, waiting for him to look at her. He eventually did, resignation not far away. He was weak and he knew it. Loki allowed his head to fall against the headboard with a dull thud.

"What do...you want from me?"

"Only the truth." She straightened and dusted at her apron. He eyed her suspiciously. That was it? No, humans always wanted more. "And…" Right, there it was. "Your word that no harm will come to Allison and Jack." Loki's wheels turned. Allison, the little blonde spitfire. She was a curious one. But who was Jack? "Do I have your word?"

The was a beat of silence before he quietly answered, "you have it."

"Wonderful!" Stella smiled and clapped her hands together loudly. Loki flinched and glowered at the over enthusiastic woman. "Now then," she adjusted her dress and sat down, twisting over the chair's arm to grab the bowl of broth, "what is your name?"

"I gave you...my name." He answered, quietly.

"I thought we agreed on the truth." Stella tilted her head, brow drawn in disapproval. Loki sighed, exasperated, and raised his free hand. He had to dig deep to find his magic, inwardly rejoicing when he felt it spark to life, albeit weakly. A pale green aura flickered around his fingers and the spoon in the bowl. With the tiniest gesture, he brought the spoon out of the bowl and spun it once before letting it drop. Stella nodded, eyebrows as high on her forehead as they could possibly go. She would definitely need to process this later. "Okay, so you're Loki. Noted." The older woman cleared her throat and shuffled in the chair, awkwardly maneuvering closer to the bed. With a careful hand, she spooned up some broth and began to advance toward her patient's mouth. He, of course, balked at the idea and brought up his hand to block her.

"Surely, you jest."

"You can't do it on your own." She stated matter-of-factly, nodding toward his raised limb. Loki's eyes shifted from her to his hand. He trembled fiercely.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." She urged the spoon toward him. "You won't get any better starving yourself because of your pride." Loki glared at the woman. Oh, how he glared. He glared because she was trying to feed him like a toddler. But he mostly glared because she was absolutely right. With a deep, shaky breath through his nose, he lowered his hand and opened his mouth. The smirk she gave made him consider spitting the liquid into her face. The warm, satisfying, tasty liquid. He had not even realized how famished he was until he swallowed and his stomach growled for more.

 _'Touche, old woman.'_

"Where are you from, Loki?" She held another spoonful of broth just over the bowl. Loki regarded her quietly. She had laid any manner of quipping aside and appeared to be sincere.

"I answered that, as well."

Stella simply nodded and brought the spoon back to his mouth. "Asgard, then. So, the myths are not myths at all." She wasn't really asking, he could tell. She was working it all out in her head.

"How… do you _not_ know of me, pray tell?" He wasn't sure he should be pushing this, but if was to recuperate in this bed, he needed to know how trustworthy his hostesses were. He turned his chin upward, away from the next offered spoonful, and awaited her answer.

"I do know of you." Stella seemed puzzled. "They make those little cartoons of you and your brother Thor…. Wait… do you have a brother named Thor?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." He accepted the spoon and watched as Stella seemed to drift off, miles away, laughing at nothing. She truly had no knowledge of the events in New York. Of the Avengers. She was gloriously clueless. He would need to find out _how_ later.

"I used to read the stories to Allie when she was a child. And Jack loves the cartoons. We get the VHS tapes from the library." She brought another spoonful of broth to his lips, noting his hesitance. "Why were you in the barn, Loki?"

He remained quiet for a few moments, pondering the question. "It was raining...and cold. I needed...shelter and the building was convenient." The trickster turned his head away from the next offered helping of broth.

"Okay," Stella breathed, not really satisfied with the meager amount of food she was able to get into him. She twisted around to place the bowl back on the tray and retrieve a small white bottle of medication. Shaking two white pills into her palm, she paused. _'How much tylenol does the god of mischief need?'_ She looked up just as Loki attempted to reposition himself, hissing through his teeth and clutching his abdomen. Stella nodded and shook out two more. "Here." The older woman reached for Loki's hand, pulled it away from his stomach, and placed the pills on his palm. "Take these." He watched her with tired eyes and remained still until she fetched a glass of water. "I'm sorry we don't have anything stronger." The small tablets rolled in his trembling grip as he hesitated. Stella pursed her lips, growing tired of holding out the glass. "You don't need to be afraid Loki."

"I don't fear you."

"Good. If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done it while you slept." She smiled sweetly while he scowled. "Now, take the medicine." Stella waited patiently as he placed the pills on his tongue and accepted the water, surprisingly prepared to keep her hand close to the glass when he nearly dropped it. She assisted him in tipping the glass to his lips. Once he was done, she placed the water at his bedside and stood ready to help him lie down. He was obviously accustomed to independence, hissing and swearing his way back under the blankets. He would not be an easy patient. "May I check your stitches, Loki?"

"If you must." He breathed, eyes already closed. The chain around his left wrist pulled and rattled, calling his attention. He opened one green eye to see the top of Stella's head at the bedside, busily working away at something on the floor. He had just closed his eye when he felt the weight of his restraint disappear. Loki raised his head from the pillow to watch Stella roll up the chain and place it on the dresser before returning to his side.

When she saw him staring, she smiled and pulled down the blankets to just above his hips. "I think we can trust each other, don't you?" She was peeling back the bandage and examining her handiwork, but Loki just stared at her. She truly did remind him of Frigga. "Loki," she was gently reapplying the bandage and did not look at him, "who did this to you?"

His breath hitched. It didn't go unnoticed, but Stella said nothing. He averted his gaze to the ceiling as she adjusted his blankets and checked his temperature with the back of her hand. "Someone I hope to never...see again."

"I see," was all she said as she gathered the dishes. "If you need anything, just call." Stella shuffled toward the door, balancing the tray on hand so she could close the door with the other.

"Stella."

She had barely heard him. Nevertheless, she pushed the door open and peeked back inside. "Yes?"

Loki's face was turned away from her, his voice quiet. "You should have left me in the barn."

Something told her that was the trickster's way of saying 'thank you,' or at least, that's how she chose to interpret it. With a smile, she began to close the door. "I'm glad we didn't." A quiet _'click'_ signaled her exit.

He listened as her steps grew fainter. He needed to ensure the tesseract was contained where he had sealed it. When he could no longer hear Stella, Loki threw back the blanket, intent on fleeing before things could grow more complicated. He sat up with more difficulty than he would ever admit, sweating from the pain and exertion. Just as he was about to undertake the task of leaving the bed, he sighed and dropped his head.

 _'Insufferable shrew!'_

His pants were once again folded on the dresser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Epiphany  
Rating: T  
Current Song: ** **_"Epiphany"_** **\- Staind**

 _"Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said"_

* * *

"Come on, Sadie. Back outside." Stella waved the dog's toy to encourage her toward the front door. She continued to tease the animal by squeaking the stuffed cheeseburger as she opened the door before tossing it out into the yard, exiting behind the frenzied pup as she scurried to gain her prize.

Loki stood in the doorway of the guest room, careful to keep the door nearly closed until Stella had disappeared outside.

" _Allie, I'm going to town. We need more tylenol. Do you need anything?"_

" _Nah, I'm good. Maybe a new book for Jack though. He comes home tomorrow and I'd rather keep him busy and away from our new friend. Speaking of… where's spaceman?"_

' _Spaceman? Really?'_ Loki slightly parted the curtains in the living room, seeing the two women conversing in the front yard, their pet running around aimlessly with a stuffed toy. Letting the fabric slip from his fingers, he continued toward the door, carefully listening for any indication he would be caught.

" _He's resting. He should sleep until I get back."_

" _Oh, yea, cause I've never heard that before."_

There was a beat of silence. Loki froze.

" _I'm kidding, Stella. Besides, he's chained down. I'm not too concerned."_

" _Well….."_

" _You didn't."_

" _He won't be any trouble, Allie. We have an understanding."_

" _An understanding? Sometimes I wonder how you lived to be as old as you are."_

" _I'll be back soon."_

He heard an engine rumble to life just as he made it to the door. The trickster paused, breathing heavily as he wrapped his hand around the knob. Getting into his gear had been trying, for lack of a better word. Why they continued to unclothe him was indeed puzzling. Though he would not blame them for the primal urges, he had to lean more toward an attempt to keep the material from irritating his wound. He had again attempted to use magic, but it had ended even worse than the first time. It mattered not. He had no choice. He had to keep trying. Steeling his resolve, he pulled open the door and winced as it screeched. He only opened it far enough to peer out, seeking the younger girl he knew to still be nearby. ' _Where are you, spitfire?'_ He gave the door a quick pull, hoping that would silence it's tantrum but it didn't work. Left hand clutching his aching stomach, he walked as quickly as he dared toward the barn. Still no sign of the girl or her pet. Nearly there, he stumbled and fell to his right knee, choking back a pained yelp. ' _Damn!'_ He struggled to his feet and pressed on, unsteadily.

He finally reached the barn door, sliding it halfway open before placing his back against it to push it further when his arm quickly tired. Loki stumbled inside, scanning the area for Allison. He could hear the dog barking in the distance, outside. Luck was on his side, for now. The barrel remained where he last saw it. Kneeling next to it, he placed his free palm against the cool exterior and closed his eyes, focusing his magic. It wasn't long before a pale green glimmer silhouetted the barrel.

" _Sadie! What's wrong, girl?"_

The dog's bark was getting closer. She could sense his power. He didn't have much time. Furthermore, he had even less strength. Just as he could feel the tesseract emerging from the pocket dimension to which he had sent it, his world exploded. He released his hold on the artifact and saw it spin back into its hiding place in his mind's eye. "Gah!" Loki pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and fell back quite unceremoniously. "Damnit!" His vision had gone white, blinded by the incredible surge of agony burning behind his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he could breathe again. The stars dancing in his vision began to recede and Loki began to struggle to his feet. Once upright, he balanced himself with his right hand to the wall, the left clutching his protesting abdominal wound. ' _I...can't… Not yet.'_ He glanced back toward the barrel, anxiety causing his pounding heart to flutter. ' _It's hidden. It's safe.'_

" _Woooaaah, slow down, girl. Last time you ran up on the barn like this, we had Captain Spock nearly taking a dirt nap!"_

The small entrance toward the back of the barn swung open, Sadie dashing inside and out of sight around one of the stalls. "See, crazy? Nothing here." Hands stuffed into her jacket pockets, she stepped inside and watched the dog sniff wildly before bolting out the opposite door. Allison laughed and turned to leave. She paused and turned to look over her shoulder in the direction of Sadie's retreat. "I...didn't leave that open."

Allison made record time crossing the yard. She found Sadie scratching the front door and grew a little more uneasy. She opened the door and let the dog lead the way. "Spaceman? Are you in here?" She licked her lips nervously, never feeling so frightened of her own home. She paused outside the guest room door and looked down into Sadie's big, brown eyes. "Good girl. Stay." With a hesitant hand, she knocked lightly. "Hey, are you, uh, awake?" Allison pushed open the door and stuck her head inside.

His bare back was to her, the blanket only up to his hips. "I...am now…" He croaked. He was nearly panting. Allison felt a spike of worry and approached the bed.

"Are you okay?" The barn door forgotten, she reached for a trembling shoulder but pulled back her hand, holding it to her as if he'd burned it. She rounded the bed to see his eyes determinedly closed, a thin sheen of sweat shimmering in the pale light from the window. "You look awful." Loki blinked open his eyes and met her gaze. "I mean, you look better than last night… Not so… dead and stuff." She gestured vaguely, making a face when she realized she should probably just stop talking. "Do you need anything?"

"No." He sounded so much weaker than he had intended. With a grimace, he sat up on the bed and seemed to rethink his response. "Yes. Adequate clothing?"

Allison turned to looked at the gear he had on when he had arrived, torn, bloodied, and rough. "Oh...um... I think I can take care of that." She nodded and turned to the door. "Wait here." She thought he said something as she left, but decided to leave it be. With Sadie at her heels, she jogged up the stairs and pulled down the attic ladder. As she climbed the steps, she felt a heavy sadness begin to weigh down on her. The last few steps seemed to be the hardest, but she finally found herself standing in the attic.

A dusty, frigid room with wall to wall stacks of boxes and items covered in white sheets. Allison took a deep breath and wiped furiously at the tears that snuck past her lashes. "Okay, Allie, you can do this." She began to sift through the boxes, lifting the ones she could or moving to another pile if one was too heavy. She paused at each name, tracing the letters of Stella's handwriting.

Janice. Mark. Tom. Jennifer. Chloe.

With a sad smile, she grabbed a lighter box labeled 'Tom.' Tearing off the tape, she shuffled through the contents. "These should do." Standing at the top of the ladder, she dropped the box to the floor below and took a moment to look back at the room one more time.

Downstairs, Loki pulled back the bandage on his stomach and grimaced at the heat he could feel radiating from the skin. He was feeling weaker after his attempt at summoning back the tesseract. He had barely managed to make it back into the bed before Allison had knocked. ' _Don't be a fool. You have to heal. They can't trace you now.'_ He could only feel a slight tenderness of healing organs inside, though the exterior looked so much worse. He would survive, but he needed time. With any luck (and a great deal of patience), these humans would provide him with just that.

"I think these will…." Allison stopped in the doorway, mouth agape. The blankets were pushed down on one side, revealing Loki's bare hip, "um… fit." The trickster nodded, too tired to find humor in the flush of the girl's cheeks. Allison gulped. "Your stomach. You're bleeding a little." She shuffled into the room, very aware of his gaze on her every step, and set the box on the dresser while Sadie took her place on the rug below the foot of the bed. A small pile began to gather on the dresser as she dug through the box, seemingly on the hunt for something particular. "Ah ha! Here." She tossed a pair of flannel pants toward her guest, which Loki easily caught. "Put those on and hang tight. I'm going to get some more gauze." Allison quickly stuffed the unchosen items back into the box and scurried out of the room again. The bathroom across the hall was only a toilet and sink, the full bath upstairs. However, Stella had kept the supplies close by (if not in the guest room), for quick access by placing it all in a box under the sink. Allison chose to grab the whole thing, not sure what she'd need to clean up his injury. "Are you...decent?" She nearly whispered, standing off to the right outside the door.

"Yes," came the quiet reply.

Allison entered, finding Loki still on his feet and adjusting the waistband of his new attire. She had chosen well, the pants only about half an inch on the short side but they were baggy and soft and would serve him well while he recovered. The young farmgirl mentally patted herself on the back with a smug grin. Her smile faded when Loki turned toward the bed but listed to the right, dangerously close to the bedside table. Thinking fast, she dropped the box and slid in between him and the piece of future. She knew she couldn't keep him from falling but she could keep him from hurting himself even more. Allison opened her arms and caught him under his, his weight propelling her backward even faster. The small of her back connected roughly with the table's edge, inciting a hiss and a string of words so colorful, she was certain Stella would have washed out her mouth with soap.

They never made it to the floor, awkward bent around the table. His face was downcast, hair hiding his eyes from her as she began to push him upright. "Are you...ow...okay?" As he straightened the rest of the way on his own, Allison pouted and began to rub at her sore back. ' _Definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow.'_ She was still awaiting an answer as he lowered to sit on the bed's edge and turned to drag his long legs onto the mattress. "Hey, seriously, are you-"

"That was foolish."

Allison gaped. ' _Are you freaking kidding me right now?'_ "Uh," she laughed incredulously, "I believe the words you meant to say were 'thank' and 'you.' Try saying it with me now: thaaaaank-"

"I'm well aware of my verbiage and said exactly what I meant." Once settled, he finally looked up at her, nothing the way her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Her cheeks were a deep shade of rose, along with the tips of her ears (visible with her hair pulled back in her classic braid). ' _Careful, Loki,'_ His subconscious warned. With a roll of his eyes, he added, "I do suppose I should thank you as well." He was looking down toward his lap now, picking at no specific area on his palm. "Not just for...that," he gestured toward the table without looking up, "but for your hospitality." The trickster cleared his throat. "I am grateful."

"Oh." Allison felt the heat drainging from her face, no longer able to be angry. This man obviously had a lot of pride, but so did she. The time he would be spending with them was going to be interesting, to say the least. "Well," she clasped her hands in front of her, twisting her upper half back and forth awkwardly. "You're welcome." She looked toward her feet, several moments of awkward silence passing between them before she remembered the discarded medical supplies. Only a tube of triple antibiotic ointment had bounced out of the container, so she tossed it back in effortlessly. "Let's get you all…." she gestured toward his middle with her free hand before reaching to move the lamp over and deposit the box onto the beside table, "sterlized and stuff."

Loki looked confused, although he knew exactly what she meant. The trickster was more trusting in the elder of the two when it came to his injuries. Something in the back of his mind silenced him before he could say it out loud. He chose to simply nod and lie back, hands at his sides to keep them out of the way.

Allison had assisted in the care of the farm animals after coyote attacks or other procedures, so she was knowledgeable in aftercare of a wound. When faced with actually removing a bandage from the skin of a person (alien?), she found herself frozen. It did not help her anxiety when she quickly glanced up to find him watching her attentively. As she brought her eyes back down toward the bandage, she tried to avoid lingering her gaze on his chest, the way it calmly rose and fell as he breathed. His body was whipcord lean despite his skinnier frame. She would have never pictured all that muscle under that heavy gear. Her hand hovered, trembling, over the edge of the taped gauze. With a deep breath, she begant to peel it back, slowly. Too slowly.

"If you mean to torture me, you're doing an excellent job." Loki scolded, his words holding no real heat.

"I'm sorry," Allison whined, dragging out the 'y.' She pulled a little faster, not quite as fast as tearing off a bandaid but sufficient. "Okay! The hard part's over!" She beamed at him but it slowly melted when he merely cocked a brow at her. "So, this is witch hazel." She held up a bottle for his inspection. "It will clean the wound but won't sting as badly. Okay?" Loki nodded minutely, handing the bottle back so she could pour some onto some gauze pads she had opened while he read. The wound was just to the left side of his naval, starting just below it and reaching at least six inches diagonally toward his ribs. The sutures remained but had pulled slightly, opening the wound just enough to bleed. To be such a serious injury, it was healing nicely. ' _And definintely should have killed him.'_ She knew the anstringent would soothe the irritated skin but not without a bite. Maybe she should keep him otherwise occupied. "So, you're Loki." It was more of a statement but he nodded, regardless. "Like _the_ Loki?" That one was a question.

"Yes, Thor is my brother. Yes, I am of Asgard. Yes, I am the god of mischief." Allison paused to look at him, brow raised. He feigned a smile. "Anything else?"

"Touchy." She pouted, gently dabbing the skin around the Stella-made stitches. They remained quiet for the next few minutes while she worked until she found the silence to be a bit less than comfortable. "I'm Allison, by the way." Glancing up, she noticed he had closed his eyes and wondered if he was asleep. She continued anyway. "Everyone calls me Allie, though." Her last few dabs slowed. "It was a family nickname." With a sniffle, she turned to grab fresh gauze and medical tape. "Almost done and then you can rest all you-"

"Who is Tom?"

Allison looked up to find green eyes staring back at her, clear and alert. She doubted he had been sleeping at all. When she tilted her head at the question, he nodded toward the box of clothes. ' _Oh…'_ "He was my older brother." She tore off the strips of tape needed to secure the padded bandages.

"Was?" Loki prodded in his usual bland tone. He could see the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. He knew that feeling. Living through the grief that threatened to consume you from the inside out. Smiling when all the while your heart was blackened and empty. He knew it all too well.

"There!" She exclaimed, standing back away from the bed as he gingerly propped himself up on his elbows. "You're all fixed up." Loki watched her, expressionless. He didn't need to know what happened to know she had experienced a great loss. It was written all over her face. Her aura radiated sadness. "Stella will be back soon and I think she's making beef stew. You'll love it. I'm sure you're starving. Broth isn't very satisfying, is it?" She was cleaning up the mess and then transferring the clothes from the box into the dresser drawers. Finally, when there was nothing else, she stopped, back turned to him. "Are you warm enough?"

"I am."

"Good. Just...call if you need anything."

Loki nodded and watched her exit, his eyes rolling toward the foot of the bed when Sadie appeared on the mattress. He planted his palms against the mattress and slowly pushed his way into a sitting position, resting his back against the headboard. Curiously, he outstretched an arm toward the dog, pulling back when she growled lowly. Yet, she stayed, slowly lowering to lie across his feet. After a few moments, he tried again. The canine sniffed at his fingers and then his palm. Loki was sure she could sense he was not human, that she could indeed sense his magical abilities. He watched her cautiously, ready to pull away if need be. Sadie straightened her neck and tilted her head, which Loki (unintentionally) mimicked.

When it clicked, he felt it. She used her front paws to pull her furry body a few inches up his legs and laid her head in his lap. Dropping his hand to the spot between her ears, he began to comb his fingers through her thick fur, her brown eyes staring at him as if she could see through to his very soul. The smile came unbidden but vanished just as quickly when he heard the front door open and close. She had gone back to work. He hadn't realized he had stopped petting Sadie until she whined and pushed her head up into his palm. He regarded her with another small smile and scratched lazily behind her left ear.

"I thought canines were known for their excellent judge of character? You, my friend, appear to be less than efficient in that particular area."

The dog responded with something between a growl and a moan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Centuries  
Rating: T  
Current Song: ** **_"Centuries"_** **\- Fall Out Boy**

 _"Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries"_

* * *

"Mmm, something smells delicious!" Allison quickly removed her gloves and stuffed them into her jacket pocket, kicking the front door closed behind her before nearly skipping toward the kitchen. She found Stella leaning over a large pot on the stove, blowing cool a bit of stew on spoon. "Ooooh, wait! I get to taste test!"

"Ssssh, you'll wake Loki!" Stella scolded while turning with her hand under the spoon. Allison's brow knitted.

"Well, that's definitely something you don't hear everyday." The farmgirl snorted. She blew the spoonful Stella offered a couple more times for good measure and closed her mouth around the utensil. "I _love_ your beef stew!" She exclaimed, mouth half full. Finally, she removed her jacket and hung it up. "I haven't been in since earlier today. How is spaceman?" Allison asked, leaning against the refrigerator.

"I woke him up once I got back and finally coaxed him into taking more tylenol." Stella turned off the stove and wiped her hands on a small towel that had been lying on the counter. "He's slept ever since." She folded the towel for no real reason and laid it beside the sink. "Oh, and he's found himself a friend."

"Oh?" Allison tilted her head. "Who?"

"Go have a look." Stella smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "See if you can get him up while you're in there. Dinner will be ready soon."

Allison feigned frustration, twisting to look at the older woman with her mouth agape. "Why do I feel like he's more my problem than yours when it was _you_ who wanted him here?" Stella rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the kitchen where Allison could no longer see her.

"Shush, girl, and do as you're told!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Allison grew a little more serious as she neared the door, gently rapping her knuckles on the surface. "You awake?" Light from the kitchen spilled into the room as she opened the door. She was greeted by Sadie's sleepy brown eyes from the bed. The large dog was curled up against Loki's back, which was facing the door. The pup stretched her long legs and opened her mouth wide in a fang-baring yawn before jumping from her perch to trot toward the door. She gave Allison's hand a lick and stared up at her as if expecting something. "Traitor." She patted the dog on the head and entered the room. "Spaceman?" Silence aside from his even breathing. Circling the bed to see his face, she found him appearing peaceful for the first time since his arrival. He was lying on his right side, right arm under the pillow while his left hand laid protectively over his stomach. She truly hated to wake him. "Hey, wake up." She gave his left arm a tap, careful not to jostle the hand on his wound. "Spaceman." His brow drew together and he hummed in what she assumed was protest since he never opened his eyes. "Loki, wake up." She moved a bit closer and tapped his cheek with her fingertips.

"Hmm?" He still hadn't opened his eyes but at least he acknowledged her. She was getting somewhere!

"You need to wake up." Pursing her lips and crinkling her nose, she narrowed her eyes a little. "I think you should shower. You smell." She hadn't meant for it to sound so pretentious, but he did reek of blood and sweat.

He finally cracked open his eyes, expression unreadable as his gaze met hers. "Flattery will get you nowhere, spitfire."

Allison rolled her eyes and went about digging clean clothing out of the dresser for him. "Do you ever smile? Or laugh?" She could hear the mattress groan and squeak behind her, signaling that he was finally at least moving. She adjusted her stance to be able to see him from the corner of her eye. She still didn't trust him. Plus, he tended to fall down a lot.

"When something's amusing," came the quiet reply.

When she fully turned to offer him the clean clothing, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor, slouched, and with his arms resting across his knees. He still looked terrible. She sighed loudly and hugged the clothing against her chest instead, thoroughly realizing for perhaps the first time that he was going to be in her house for a long while. The sound caught his attention. He gave her a sidelong glance, dropping his head again before he pushed against the mattress to stand. Allison stood ready to assist, even taking a step toward him when he clutched his stomach and swayed on his feet. "You good?"

"Define 'good.'"

Allison waited a moment longer. "Okay, come on." She walked out the door and waited in the hall. She actually felt a twinge of guilt after he emerged from the room. He walked slowly, unsteadily, reaching out once in a while to balance himself with a palm against the wall. His left arm loosely hugged his midsection. His gaze seemed to be focused on the floor, only looking up when they entered a new area; the first being the kitchen.

"Look at you!" Stella beamed. She finished pulling the dinnerware from the cabinet and placed it on the counter before approaching Loki. Allison noted the way they both had to crane their necks back to look up at the man, a fact that did not make him any less threatening. "It's good to see you walking." The old woman quickly grew seriously and wagged a finger at Allison. "Allie, don't keep him up too long. It'll be good for him to be out of bed but he needs to take it slow."

Allison rolled her eyes. "He's going to shower." Stella looked concerned. "He'll be fine. Come on, spaceman." She stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, holding her hand out toward the stairs. Loki took a step forward and stumbled slightly, but quickly righted himself. He said nothing as walked past her. Allison fell in line behind him, only to feel a gentle grip on her arm.

"You should help him." Stella concluded with a nod.

Allison's jaw slacked, eyes bulging. "Help him _shower_?! Okay, Stella, I draw the line here. I've let you play doctor to this complete stranger with what is likely some ax murderer background story that ended up getting him hurt. I've let you do this in _my_ house." She looked over her shoulder to find Loki leaning heavily against the wall beside the stairs, either not listening or not caring. "When Sherriff Gill called me back, I _lied_ about all this." She made a grand gesture with her arms, nearly dropping the clothes she still held for Loki. "Jack comes home in the morning. If this guy doesn't start answering some questions, we _have_ to call it in."

Stella licked her lips and nodded. "Okay, Allie. Okay. Just...stay close upstairs." Allison opened her mouth to argue but Stella held up a hand. "Just in the hall, outside the door. Humor me?" She smiled. Allison's nostrils flared.

"Fine."

"I promise everything will be fine." Stella looked around Allison's shoulder to see Loki in the exact same place he was moments earlier. "I...trust him. I can't explain it, but I do. He means us no harm." She grabbed the younger girl's chin and tipped her head forward so that she could plant a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, stubborn girl."

Allison gently jerked her chin free and turned toward the stairs. "I love you, too, senile old woman." She tapped Loki on the shoulder when she reached the foot of the stairs. "You first." She motioned with a open arm toward the railing. Despite his injury, he climbed the stairs with relative ease, only slowing when nearly at the top. Allison reached up and pressed her palm to the small of his back to help provide some support (not missing the subtle flinch at the contact), only then taking the time to notice the light scars and newer bruises that decorated his skin. There was one that stood out, longer and darker than the others. It was positioned right in the middle. She found herself resisting the urge to touch it, to verify it was really there. She kept her hand on him once they reached the top, noticing how he tensed and swayed. "You gonna make it?"

Loki nodded, keeping his gaze low as he tried to power through the dizziness. The stairs had led them to a hallway, three doors on the left and two on the right, with a window at the end. He almost missed the warmth of her palm on his back when she moved to walk down the hall. He followed slowly, quietly, stopping with her at the first door on the right; a closet. Allison grabbed two towels and closed the door. The second door led to a large bathroom. The farm girl flipped the light switch as she entered and Loki immediately noticed the lights were brighter there than the rest of the house. He turned his head away from the fixture and remained that way as he followed her in.

"Sit." She flipped the toilet bowl lid down and pointed. He obeyed, though not without the slight curl of his lip. Allison pulled back the curtain and turned on the water, holding her hand underneath to check the temperature. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed two containers from the shower caddy and turned to her guest. "Alright, so you can be baby fresh or flowery feminine." She turned the two bottles toward her and studied them, glancing up at Loki through her lashes. "Baby fresh. And it's tear free!" She beamed. Sitting the other bottle on the sink, she put the chosen one back in the caddy. "That's for your hair and...um, everything. So what you do is take a little of the soap and-"

"I've bathed before." Loki sighed, rubbing his hand over this face. "There's really no need for a demonstration."

Allison froze with a quiet "oh," feeling pretty ridiculous. "Well...then I'll leave you to it, I guess." She looked around to ensure she wasn't forgetting anything and then reached for the door to pull it closed as she began to exit. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." She left the door cracked and slid down the wall right outside, as promised.

Loki discarded the borrowed flannel pants he had been wearing and tossed them into the corner for now. He stepped inside, not bothering to close the curtain. In Asgard, the bathing areas were much larger than this and while they did not consist of a shower, Loki had bathed under many waterfalls and could easily grasp the concept. He was grateful the little midgardian had already turned the contraption on, though. The water was a little warmer than he usually preferred, but when it began to soothe the tired muscles of his battle-worn body, he lost the will to care. He rested his forehead against the cool tile and watched the dirt, blood, and grime spin at this feet before disappearing into the drain. Spinning and spinning and spinning until he was no longer staring at the shower floor, but through a cloud of dust…..

 _"_ _Loki!"_

 _He would not turn around. He would not see that look in his brother's eyes, the hurt, the betrayal...Not again. Not when his intentions were honestly noble… 'No, brother. You'll just have to trust me!' He ran as fast as wounded legs would carry him, leaping over fallen Aesir and Midgardians alike. The tesseract was tucked under his left arm._

 _"_ _Loki, don't do this!"_

 _Maybe if Thor could see his eyes...Maybe he would know… He spared a glance over his shoulder and found his brother's eyes, the Avengers only blurry figures in the background. Thor's brilliant blue eyes held no anger, no betrayal….but were wide with fear. 'What in the Nine….?'_

 _"_ _LOKI, WATCH OUT!"_

He flinched as pain flared through his abdomen, straightening while he clutched the wound. With one swift motion, he tore off the bandage and finally released a shaky breath. The stitching was holding. He was safe. The tesseract was undetectable… for now.

"What happened to you?" Came a quiet voice from the hall. Loki didn't answer, just staring at the mostly closed door. "I mean, I get it. You're like…some god or something, but gods don't just show up half dead in someone's barn." Still silence, back to watching the much clearer water spin at his feet. "Look, spaceman, you gotta give me something here. I can't have you lounging around my house if someone is going to-"

"My brother and his friends did not approve of a choice I made."

Allison sat up straighter and turned to sit on her right hip, angling her right ear just in front of the small opening in the door. "Is he...are they the ones that hurt you?"

"No."

Her brow knitted, "then who?"

"A titan attempted to collect a debt."

"A...titan. Right." She stayed quiet for a beat longer, hoping he would divulge more. She sighed. "Are we...in danger by allowing you to stay here?"

"Not at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"There is no way to track me here."

"But the crashed ship...was that yours?" She was fidgeting with her shoelace now, leaning more into the doorway as she awaited an answer. Without warning, the door opened and Allison almost fell in...right at Loki's feet. He immediately took a step back as she gazed up from the floor, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Her brother's green t-shirt fit him well, as did the green plaid flannel pants (which she expected). His dark hair was wet and slightly wavy, spilling over his shoulders to drip onto the shirt and the floor. "Well," Allison cleared her throat and stood, "was it?"

"It was."

"It can't be tracked?"

"It can."

She tilted her head, her mouth working wordlessly for a moment before she found her voice. "Wait, you said they can't track you… but that thing _can_ be tracked. I'm confused."

"You're human."

Was that an insult? "So can they find you here or not?"

"By the time, they search here, spitfire, I will have moved on."

"Are you sure?" She moved around him to turn off the shower. Noticing the bandage lying in the tub, she spun and reached for the hem of his t-shirt, gasping when his hand snapped out to snatch her wrist. Her frightened blue eyes searched his green ones for a moment. While his expression was unreadable, she could sense no ill intent. "I...just wanted to check your stomach." Allison whispered. Loki released her and pulled up the t-shirt with the same hand, allowing her to the ability to view the wound. "We'll need to get that covered again."

He nodded, eyes following her as she darted out the door without another word. She would not have left him to struggle down the stairs alone, lest she face the wrath of the older woman, so he assumed she was coming back to take care of the wound. He honestly hadn't meant to frighten her. She caught him off guard. He wouldn't hurt her. He had given his word. If he were to be honest with himself, he probably would never have hurt this family _without_ having given his word.

She entered quietly with what she needed in her grasp. Allison sat on the edge of the tub, ignoring how the water soaked into the back of her jeans. There was water on the floor also. He obviously had not pulled the curtain. "May I?" She asked quietly, holding up some gauze. Loki approached her slowly, stopping just out of reach.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Allison looked up at him, searching his gaze once again. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Your movements startled me." He hated admitted weakness, physical or mental. And to a human, no less. Regardless, he was sincere. She must have seen it because she nodded and gave a small smile.

"It's alright, spaceman." She reached toward him and motioned him forward. "Come on, dinner is ready. Let's get you squared away." He obliged, hissing when she pressed the gauze over the wound. "I should have told you to try and keep this dry. I'm sorry." She made quick work of the bandaging and immediately stood when done, gesturing toward the door. "After you. Wait at the top of the stairs, I'll be right there." She quickly cleaned up the water and tossed the used towels and flannels into the laundry hamper beside the door as she walked out. Lining herself up beside the taller man, she reached for his arm and put it over her shoulders. He looked down at her curiously. "Going _down_ the stairs is a different story. If I walk in front of you and you lose your balance, you'll take with down with you. If I'm behind you, I can't really help you if you take a swan dive. So, together." She smiled.

"Wise." He nodded. They took one step at a time, Loki's free arm once again cradling his midsection.

"I still don't trust you."

Loki looked up from his feet to find Allison staring at the steps as they moved. "Understandable." _'_ _A wise decision, spitfire.'_ He had to choose his words carefully.

"But Stella does. I don't know why, but she does. So, thank you for... talking with me. And as long as you are certain you can't be found here, then I suppose you can stay until you're better." They reached the bottom step where Allison immediately ducked out from under his arm. "Stella seems to think you will keep you word, so I want it." He tilted his head. "I want your word that if you feel we are in any danger, you'll tell me and you'll leave."

"You have my word."

Her gaze scrutinized him a moment longer before her features softened. "Okay," she nodded.

"Are you two finished yet?" Stella's voice called from the other room. "Dinner is ready!"

Loki watched in silent regard as Allison turned into a younger girl right before his eyes, beaming a smile and clapping her hands. It was like the woman he was just speaking with simply vanished.

"Beef stew!" She shrieked and turned on a heel, bolting away toward a room he had not yet visited. "Foooood!"

Brow raised, he shook his head and slowly followed. The room was on beside the kitchen and had been sealed off by a sliding wooden door the last time he had walked past it. With the door now open, it was obviously a small dining hall. Nothing like the extravagant tables of Asgard but a quaint a little table that seated 6 people. There was a cabinet against the wall with decorated plates and bowls that appeared to have never been used. _'_ _Odd.'_ Beside that was a small cabinet with different bottles of Midgardian beverages and several drinking glasses. The bottles had collected dust, so he was left to assume Stella and Allison did not do much drinking.

Allison had already taken a seat at the head of the table and was fidgeting in anticipation, much like a child. Stella was standing next to a chair, one down from Allison, and motioning to the chair on the side closest to him (opposite of her). "Sit, Loki." There was already a place made for him; a bowl of stew, a salad, two white pills, and a glass of water.

They wanted him to have dinner _with_ them? Oh, these two were strange indeed. "I can...just eat in the guest room if that is preferable." He said quietly, not yet moving from his spot in the doorway. Stella looked taken aback, a hand to her chest. Allison simply shrugged.

"Nonsense." Stella scolded, rounding the table to approach and reach out for him. "You'll eat with us as long as you feel up to it. Do you?" She stared at him questioningly.

"What?" This woman was baffling. He wasn't sure what he should say.

"Do you feel up to it?" She asked, hands hovering over his arm.

"I...suppose I could-"

With a gentle grip, she latched on and lead him to the chair. "Good. Sit."

He slowly sat, flinching when Stella kicked the back legs of the chair and gave it a shove to move him closer. He looked to Allison with wide eyes, who chewed on her first bite and shook her head.

"She _really_ likes you." The blonde teased. She reached out for her water glass and placed it to her lips, watching him intently when he just seemed to stare at the food. "You should eat or she'll go all 'mother hen' and feed you again." She smiled as she drank from the glass, his bewildered expression just too funny to ignore.

He heeded the warning and lifted a spoonful of stew to his mouth. He no longer feared being poisoned. If they had wanted to kill him, they had been presented too many chances to do so. The stew smelled delicious, he had to admit. He finally closed his mouth around the utensil. And proceeded to empty his bowl before the woman were even halfway done. Allison giggled, Stella grinned.

"Would you like some more, Loki?"

"No...no, thank you." He answered quietly, cheeks burning when he realized he had just displayed eating habits worthy enough to rival Thor's. His stomach was full now, no room for the salad, so he pushed it aside, giving Stella a questioning gaze.

The older woman nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to eat it."

Loki felt like a child again. Asking permission, being waited on, being worried for… It was comforting but unnerving all at the same time. He drank a few sips of the water (enough to swallow the medication and wash down his dinner) and then sat quietly, staring at the table. He wasn't about to ask to be excused. This was not his family, not the royal dining hall. Why should he ask? Pushing his chair back, he stood and gave a slight bow of the head.

"Thank you."

Both women watched him exit, slow but sure. He was obviously still very sore and weak. Allison grew serious, tapping her fork against the top of her salad.

"He answered a few questions for me, Stella."

The older woman nodded, continuing to watch the door until he was out of sight. "And?"

Loki could hear the women exchanging information as he left the room. It was their right. Opening the guest room door, he found fresh sheets on the bed (as well as a certain German shepherd). The trickster couldn't help the unbidden smile. Sadie stood on the mattress and moved where she needed to in order for Loki to climb into bed, but immediately placed herself against his back once he stilled on his right side.

Clean, bandaged, and full, it did not take long for sleep to claim him. He slept through the night, much to his surprise. The sun peeked through curtains, waking him slowly with the dull light behind closed lids. He groaned when the dog moved behind him, much rougher than normal, some boney part of her anatomy jabbing against his abused back. Clutching his still throbbing stomach, he flipped over onto his back to scold the animal (and pet her…. Mostly pet her), but the pair of blue eyes that greeted him were definitely not that of Sadie.

"Rawr, spess man."

Allison was putting on her gloves while Stella prepared breakfast when they heard Loki shout. Before they could even begin to contemplate what had happened, the trickster emerged into the hallway, holding out a certain toddler upside down by the ankle. Allison looked horrified while Stella laughed, approaching and tilting her body sideways to greet the upside down child.

"Loki, meet Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Human**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Current Song: "Human" by Christina Perri**

 _"I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down"_

* * *

"Loki, meet Jack."

The two year old giggled and squirmed while dangling upside down. "It was in my bed." Loki looked utterly distraught, if not disgusted. He reeled back as little fingers grabbed at him.

"Spess man!"

"He's turning red." Stella continued to laugh as she gathered the little boy and righted him, snuggling his laughing form as she walked away and into the kitchen. "Let's get your breakfast, little man."

Loki stood, dumbfounded, his arm still outstretched. Allison approached him, hands in her jacket pockets. "I'm sorry he scared you."

Loki dropped his arm and scoffed. "He didn't _scare_ me."

"Right." Allison smiled softly. "How are you feeling? I checked on you after dinner and you were out like a light."

Loki absently placed his hand on his stomach, suddenly reminded that it was throbbing. He was not sure how he felt about sleeping so soundly in such an insecure environment but he _had_ needed the rest. "I'm fine." He answered quietly.

"You're a liar." Stella walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water and two familiar white pills. "You know the drill." She offered the pills. She smiled when he opened his palm without argument. "Jack is in his highchair having breakfast," she told Allison while handing over the water to Loki. "You two should join us in the dining room." She kept her hand out to retrieve the glass once the trickster was finished with it. Once he handed it back, she patted his cheek affectionately before turning to disappear into the kitchen. He hadn't even realized he was smiling.

"Stella's pretty great, huh?" Allison said, watching his expression immediately falter. "Let's eat." She turned, hands still in her pockets, and walked toward the dining room.

Loki stood still in thought. He _was_ hungry but he was also beginning to realize that he was growing way too comfortable here. He was never meant for comfort.

"Loki! It's getting cold!"

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now, following Stella's call into the dining room.

* * *

"The quinjet went down just two miles outside of…" Tony Stark paused, bringing the blinking red dot into focus on his 3D interface before pointing at it, "Gifford, IL. Huh, Reindeer Games went to cattle farm central." Plopping down in his chair, he spun to face the others in the room: Thor, Banner, and Clint. The billionaire pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Things were so much easier before all the drama with Steve. "Clint, any word on Natasha?"

"I was able to get a message to her and she's on her way." The marksman answered, not really giving the conversation his full attention. He worked diligently on his bow, preparing for the battle he knew was not far away.

"I think we should accept that this is who we have to work with, Tony." Banner added, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. His head was pounding, worsening any time he attempted to focus on his latest transition back from his alternate self. He should have been lost after Asgard, leaving Hulk to permanently take his place. He inhaled deeply through his nose when the familiar twinge of pain sprung from behind his eyes, pushing the thoughts away.

Thor sat quietly next to the window, staring out into the clouds. His focus was solely on the whereabouts of his brother. Nothing about this was right in the mind of Asgard's king. Since returning to Earth, he had been forced to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to house the Aesir survivors, which were few. _'Some king…'_ Now they searched aimlessly for his (once again) fugitive brother. But Thor still refused to believe it. Something about Loki that day had been different. He had looked to Thor, his eyes held no mischief, no malice… but just as he had, Thanos had appeared and…

"Thor!"

He snapped his head toward Stark. "I apologize. I've been...rather preoccupied as of late." Banner came to sit by the thunderer's outstretched legs.

"We know how hard this must be." He gently squeezed Thor's shoulder, offering what little support he could give. "I saw Loki up there, too. I thought maybe…" He trailed off. "But he had the tesseract, Thor. He ran from us."

"He ran from the titan." Thor countered.

"He ran." Tony interjected from his chair, face hidden behind his hands. " _With_ the tesseract. Loki looks out for number one, big guy. I'm sure he's just biding his time somewhere until this can play to his advantage." He dropped his hands to his lap, spinning lazily in the chair.

"We'll figure out our next steps once Natasha arrives." Banner stood and walked toward the kitchen, suddenly feeling parched. He hadn't seen her since the events with Ultron.

"I fear we may be wrong this time." Thor sighed.

"Only one way to find out." Clint raised his bow, string pulled taught next to his ear. He released the shot, the arrow zipping over Tony's head and through the flashing red dot to penetrate the wall behind it.

* * *

Loki ate quietly, watching the ruckus around him from the same chair he had sat in the previous evening. Allison was again at the head of the table, but there was a special chair for the child positioned next her. Food was flying all over the room without much successfully making into the little sprog's mouth. It was utter chaos. He should be enjoying it, but it was the exact opposite. He had never been fond of children in Asgard, snarling at the little ones that would tug on his cape in innocent astonishment. They would run crying to their parents as he laughed. He smiled at the memories, before Thor's failed coronation. Before the Void. Before Ragnarok. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend that there had been a time when he was actually happy with the royal family.

"Spess!"

The oatmeal splattered across his face and everyone froze. Everyone except the perpetrator, that is. Jack banged his spoon against the top of his highchair, laughing loudly while Stella and Allison stared, wide-eyed, at the trickster and awaited some sort of reaction.

Loki bit the inside of his jaw in restraint and nodded, the initial upset draining when he set his eyes upon Stella, who was already reaching for a napkin. "This is why smarter species eat their young." He quipped as the older lady rounded the table and began to clean the mess from his face. He didn't miss the icy glare from his left.

"He's joking, Allie." Stella gripped his chin, a little firmer than necessary, turning his face toward her while continuing to wipe at his cheeks. "You're joking, right?"

"He'd taste terrible." His lip twitched into an almost indecipherable smile that disappeared just as quickly. Finally, he felt a bit more like himself for the first time since his arrival.

"He's joking." Stella concluded, releasing his face.

"Not funny." Allison huffed, turning to tend to Jack.

The meal ended without further incident and Loki quietly returned to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window at the frozen ground. The yard and animals were replaced with debris and bodies, the clear sky blurred by dust and smoke….

 _"_ _Loki!"_

 _His brother's voice was so far away, though somewhere in the logical part of his mind (where the pain had not yet penetrated), he knew Thor was closing in on them. The Avengers were coming to stop the titan and collect the tesseract. What they would do with him was unknown… His eyes rolled down to Chitauri blade in his gut and then back up to the large being who had wielded it._

 _"_ _Thanos…"_

 _"_ _We meet again, fallen prince." Loki staggered backward and grabbed the hilt of the blade to yank it free and toss it aside. "And you finally fulfilled your end of our bargain." The tesseract's glow was reflecting in Thanos' eyes._

 _"_ _I don't think so, purple people eater!"_

 _Tony Stark descended in front of Loki, palms out to fire the repulsor beams into Thanos' chest. The titan was pushed back, a look of annoyance plastered on his face._

 _"_ _Brother!"_

 _Hulk and Barton appeared in Loki's peripheral just before Thor spun him around, one hand pressing against the wound in the trickster's stomach while the other remained on his shoulder to keep him steady._

 _"_ _Thor…" Loki stared at him, instinctively pulling the tesseract closer. "You can't...win this."_

 _"_ _Brother, give me the tesseract." They searched each other's eyes while chaos unfolded behind them. "Don't turn back now." Thor wanted to give Loki the choice…_

 _And then Loki was gone, teleporting himself to the now empty quinjet. He staggered to the controls, quickly pressing buttons. As the jet rose into the air, Loki gazed through the glass at Thor on the ground. His brother was watching him go, disappointment and betrayal shining clear in his now wet eyes._

 _"_ _You would understand." Loki said to no one, wishing Thor could hear him. "If there were time to explain, you would understand."_

"Hey, spaceman."

Loki's head snapped to the doorway to find Allison leaning in, her knuckles still against the frame. Had she knocked?

He cleared his throat. "What is it you need, spitfire?"

"Stella took Jack to town. I was wondering if you'd like to get out of the house for a while." The hand she had seemingly used to knock held a green winter jacket. It was too big to be hers, so it was also her brother's, Loki assumed. The other hand held a pair of boots, socks between her fingers. He seemed to be pondering the idea, his left arm absently wrapping around his middle. "If you're up to it, that is."

After another moment, Loki stood. He remained still, testing his balance. "Definitely." He nodded and reached for the dresser, shuffling through and pulling out a long-sleeved black shirt.

Allison waited in the door with the coat in her hand, a sympathetic pout on her face as she watched him struggle to get the clothing over his head. He managed and then reached for the boots and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Pulling on the socks had left him nearly panting. Bending at the waist was not the most comfortable thing to do when one has a patched up hole in their gut. Allison watched him struggle with the boots, noting how he never asked for help even when the movement was obviously painful. Standing once again, he accepted the offered jacket, heading for the door at his slower pace before she could say anything else. She fell in line behind him and pulled the door closed as the stepped out into the cold, winter air. She noted the chill that ran through the taller man but said nothing. They stood on the porch for a few silent moments. Loki had shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket, his hair blowing wildly around his face. Allison stifled a laugh. Her hair is in its usual long braid, a style she's grown accustomed to after being on the farm for so long.

"Here." She reached over Loki's shoulders and pulled up the hood, ignoring his crossly furrowed brow. She made sure his hair was tucked inside and then stepped back. "You look like a normal guy now." Loki rolled his eyes and turned to gingerly conquer the few porch steps. A bark signaled Sadie's arrival, but much to Allison's surprise, the shepherd approached Loki instead of her, sitting and waiting for his attention. He scratched the dog behind her left ear as he passed and she began to trot along at his side, leaving Allison to watch them go. "Hey! What did you do to my dog?" She sprinted to catch up, leaning forward to glance from man to canine.

"What makes you think I did _anything_ to your pet?" He retorted, regarding her stoically.

"Well, I mean...she _likes_ you. Stella likes you. Jack likes you."

"The little mite has an interesting way of showing his affection." Loki recalled the oatmeal from that morning and closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. Allison moved to stand in front of him and put out a hand to make him stop. "What now?"

"Tell me more about you. Where you come from, why you're here. No lies, no riddles, no….whatever that is you do when you try to confuse me."

"That hardly takes effort."

"You're a jerk." She stepped aside and turned to walk away, not bothering to wait for him. "No wonder someone stabbed you." He smiled as he began to follow her, hearing Sadie's retreat toward the fields to find something more interesting to do. The walked quietly for a few minutes, reaching the treeline on the outskirts of the farm. It was the opposite direction from where he had arrived, so any anxiety bled away. "You're frome Asgard. And Thor is your brother. And you're a god." He looked up at the back of her head, walking only a few feet behind her.

"We've established this, yes." He answered coolly.

"I'm still just trying to wrap my head around all this." Loki remained quiet. "It's... _weird_."

"It is a lot to take in, I'm sure." He would have shrugged had she been able to see it. "There are a great many things midgardians are ignorant-"

"Midgardians?"

"Humans," he corrected. She had stopped to allow him to catch up to her, before keeping his pace to stay beside him. "Other realms, powerful magics, unspeakable dangers."

"You have magic, don't you?"

"I do."

"Why didn't you just use it to heal yourself?"

"Healing spells are complicated, which is why they are normally only cast by healers." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if she should have known. "I was," _'am'_ "too weak to even begin to heal from this."

"Would you have died if we had left you?" She asked, stepping over a downed branch. Loki chose to walk the extra bit to walk around it. Allison stopped and looked up, eyes wide. "Not that we would have ever left you."

Loki smiled, a small genuine one. "Eventually, yes." He started began walking again while Allison silently berated herself before following. "Contrary to popular belief, we're not immortal. Our lifespan is just not as fleeting as that of a human."

"Wow…" She breathed. "So, what was it like...you know, being born a prince and raised to be a king and all that?"

Loki twitched, hoping she hadn't seen it. His marred past was not something he would readily discuss with a human girl. "Tell me about your family." He countered, leaning back his head to look up at the gray sky through the canopy. "Your son is…" he searched for the right word, "spirited."

"Oh," came the quiet reply. "Jack's not my son." Loki looked down at her, brow furrowed, but she seemed to find something very interesting about her feet at that moment. "He's my nephew. My brother, Tom and his wife Chloe were Jack's parents." He noticed the quiver in her voice but allowed her to continue, intrigued. "The farm belonged to my parents. I had decided that the good ol' farm life was for me, so I still lived with them. You know, to help. Mom and dad weren't exactly spring chickens." Loki mouthed the words, utterly confused as to why she would refer to her parents as farm animals but remained quiet. "My little sister Jennifer, she was 12. She lived at home too, of course. My brother and Chloe lived in California. Tom had decided long ago that he hated the smell of the farm and moved to New York with Chloe. He worked in music, but it's a hard thing to get in to, so after a few years, they decided to come home." She had stopped walking now. "Jack spent this past spring with us while they packed. Then mom and dad got on a plane for the first time ever to go help. Jennifer begged to go. She said she'd never get to see a place as magical as New York City. She was adorable when she pouted, so of course they let her. They packed everything up in the city and helped load the truck...and then they all got on a plane..." Allison had begun to hug herself tightly, her knuckles turning white. "I agreed to keep Jack until they all got back… but they never came back." Her shoulders began to tremble with quiet sobs, but Loki was at a loss. He could sense from the beginning that she had lost someone… but not everyone.

"I'm...sorry." He said quietly, not sure how to ease the discomfort of the moment. He wasn't sure how long they stood there with Allison's crying the only sound. "And Stella?" He finally asked.

Allison wiped at her eyes and began walking again. "She was my mom's best friend. She practically raised all of us kids while my parents worked on the farm. So naturally, when it all happened, she stepped in to help with Jack." She looked up at him, eyes rimmed red with tear stains on her cheeks. "She's a life saver."

"She is." Loki agreed. He hadn't been making a joke but Allison began to laugh, gently at first but then louder. The trickster cocked an eyebrow at her. "I fail to see the humor."

"Stella...she…you…" Allison finally waved it off. "Oh, forget it. It's over your head."

"What is?" He answered, still just as serious, if not confused.

"Nevermind. Let's start heading back." She reached out to lock her arm in his, honestly a little surprised that he didn't pull away. "Stella will have my head if I keep you outside too long."

The walk back was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Loki had to admit that the time in the fresh air had made him feel better. The pain had subsided and he did not feel as weak. If he searched hard enough, he could feel his magic burning inside, just a spark but there nonetheless. He would need at least half his strength to summon the tesseract and teleport away. He'd also need to find a way off the planet, but he could worry about that part later. First thing was first and the tesseract had to be-

"Allie! Allie!"

Loki looked up to see Stella bounding toward them as fast as her old legs would carry her, Jack on her hip. Her expression was panicked and make his gut twist in anxiety.

"What's wrong, Stella?"

The elder woman looked up at Loki and then back to Allison, who then glanced at each other.

"Sheriff Gill is here."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Title: Crazy_**  
 ** _Rating: T_**  
 ** _Current Song - "Crazy" by Aerosmith_**

* * *

"Sheriff Gill is here."

"Shit." Allison breathed, putting a gloved hand on her head. "Why?" Stella was smiling, the most goofy smile she may have ever seen. "What're you-" She followed the older woman's line of sight to where her arm was laced through Loki's. "Oh!" She pulled her arm free, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "I was just… we were…"

Stella waved a hand dismissively. "Okay, so Loki, you're my nephew from London. Your name is...uhh…"

"William!" Allison finished. Loki looked back and forth between the women in an attempt to catch all the information. "You're visiting for the holidays."

"The holidays. William. Nephew." The trickster repeated.

"Right." Stella smiled and nodded.

"You know, just… don't talk." Allison patted Loki's shoulder with a smirk. "Okay, let's go." She took a deep breath and followed Stella, Loki just behind her.

Sheriff Gill was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of hot coffee. He was a middle-aged man, tall and lanky (but still shorter than Loki) with reddish brown hair. He donned a ridiculously large mustache but was otherwise cleanly shaven. His sheriff's hat almost covered the bald spot on the crown of his head. He was mid-sip when the trio entered, Stella letting Jack down.

"Allie, look at you! I haven't seen you since…" Allie embraced the sheriff, smiling a bit more than sadly, "well, it's been a while."

"How have you been, sheriff?" She asked, pulling back to arm's length, the older man's hands lingering on her shoulders.

"Busy, what with crashed government ships and all." He gave her arm a pat and let go, beginning to sit before he noticed Loki lingering in the doorway. "Who's this?"

The trickster straightened as Stella pulled at his coat, motioning for him to hand it over. He lowered the hood and unzipped the jacket, holding back a wince as Stella gently pulled it from his shoulders. Hanging up the coat on the rack by the door, Stella wrapped an arm around Loki's mid-back and pulled him into a side-hug. "This is my nephew William. William, this is our sheriff, Raymond Gill." Loki nodded in greeting. "William's from London."

"Nice to meet you, William." Sheriff Gill approached Loki with his hand out, which the trickster accepted with a firm shake. He remained silent but gave a tight smile.

"Lo- _William_ has been under the weather lately." Allison came to stand beside Loki, sympathetically petting his arm. A moment passed before she jabbed an elbow into his side and Loki coughed into his hand, not very convincingly. "I think he should go lie down."

"Oh, yes!" Stella went to Loki's other side and put a palm to his forehead. "My, my, William, your fever is up again! Off to bed with you!" Loki let out an _'oomf'_ as Stella grabbed his arm and pulled, nearly jerking him off of his feet. "You, poor poor boy! I'll make you some tea!" Reaching the guest room, she gently urged him inside and whispered, "I'm sorry. Just stay put, okay? We'll handle this." Loki nodded but stayed close to the door. "Sheriff, more coffee?" Stella patted Jack on the head as she walked into the kitchen.

"Spess man!" The toddler waddled toward the guest room with little grabby hands raised. "Spess man!" Loki mouthed 'NO' and waved the child away, only succeeding in causing a fit of giggles. "Spess man!"

"Stop that!" Loki whispered, pushing the door closed just as Jack neared. He was forced to cover his ears at the wailing that following. That was sure to attract attention. "Damnit!" He lowered to a crouch and pulled the door open, meeting the watery blue eyes on their level. "What do you _want_?"

"Spess man!" Chubby hands grabbed at Loki's knees, attempting to climb the taller man.

"Be quiet, you little mite!" He gently pushed the toddler back, earning another wail. "Oh, for Norn's sake! Fine!" He grabbed Jack under his little arms and lifted him up as he stood, holding him out awkwardly. Loki winced at the pull in his abdomen and settled the bundle on his hip. Jack smiled, showing off his little white teeth, and reached to grab a strand of Loki's hair. Loki scowled, scrunching up his nose. "I really don't like you."

* * *

"Okay, sheriff." Stella sat another cup of coffee in front of the man and took a seat in the chair across from him while Allison perched herself on the floor. "We are always happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well, I'd love to be able to say I'm just checking in but-"

Stella and Allison glanced at each other worriedly.

"-a man reported finding a lot of blood in his trailer. We couldn't find a trail after the rain we've had, but he was on the road out this way." Sheriff Gill sipped his coffee. "Then Donna mentioned you had called, Allie. She said you sounded shaken. I thought maybe you had seen or, you know, heard something."

"No, nope." Allison answered a little too quickly. "All's good here." She smiled, not missing Stella's pointed glare out of the corner of her eye. Sheriff Gill sat his cup on the table.

"What was the call about, then?"

"Oh. Well, uh," Allison stammered, "I...uh...lost a cow."

"Right!" Stella agreed with a beaming smile. "Old Gertrude got out again. Took us an entire day to find her!"

Allison could practically see Loki slapping a palm to his forehead. "So, I'm sorry you came out for nothing, sheriff. We'll definitely call if we see anything." Allison stood and dusted off her pants, practically running to the door. "I hate to cut this visit short, but I've got a sick guest and a farm to tend to." The blonde opened the door with a smile and waited for (hope) the older gentleman would take the hint.

Sheriff Gill regarded her warily before he nodded and stood. "Thank you for the coffee, Stella, and for your time, ladies." He gathered his coat and slipped it over his shoulders, securing the zipper. "Please give William my best wishes for a speedy recovery." He started out the door, but turned to catch it as Allison attempted to push it shut behind him. "And please call me if you see or hear anything."

"Yes, Sheriff. Thank you." Allison smiled, unnerved by his hesitation to leave. He finally relinquished his hold on the door with a nod. Allison sank to the floor and released a breath while Stella slumped in her chair. The two sat in earned silence for no more than a heartbeat before looking around fitfully.

"Where's Jack?" They said in unison.

A search ensued that lead to the guest room to acquire more help from their house guest. "Loki, we can't find-" Stella knocked gently and pushed open the door, her hand flying to her mouth to shield the giggle that bubbled in her throat. "Allie!" She called in a raised whisper. "You can stop searching."

"Why? Where- Oh my gosh."

Loki was in the armchair off to the side of the bed, sank down to accommodate his tall frame as well as the toddler curled up with him. His head was bent to the side to allow for the tiny hand to keep hold of a strand of his hair. Jack was on his stomach lying on Loki's torso with his chubby face on the trickster's shoulder. And they were both sound asleep.

"How can such a jerk look so cute?" Allison tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest while leaning against the doorframe.

"He's growing on you, isn't he?" Stella patted Allison's cheek and quietly approached the sleeping duo, gently untwisting Loki's hair from the tiny fist before lifting the toddler up to cradle him against her shoulder.

"Who? Spaceman?" Allison let her arms fall and shot her friend a wide-eyed glare.

"Well, I don't mean your nephew, dear." The older woman smiled and brushed past. "I'm going to put this little guy down and make some lunch."

Allison was still glaring, even as Stella retreated. With a roll of her eyes, she turned to exit but paused, looking back over her shoulder at the sleeping trickster. She glanced back to see Stella entering the kitchen before she stepped back into the guest room, approaching the chair as quietly as she possibly could. Her eyes narrowed, studying him. He didn't look like a god, especially when he slept. His green eyes bled turmoil when he was awake, but in sleep, he seemed to find some peace. The farm girl grabbed the comforter from the bed, not willing to wake him and have him move. She draped it over his form and kneeled next to the chair. His chest rose and fell evenly. He was definitely healing, although she could still see hesitance in his movements and the pained expressions he thought he was hiding. She was reaching out to tuck the wayward strand of hair behind his ear before she even realized she had moved. Was Stella right? Did she actually care what happened to him now? Or was her stunt with the sheriff simply for the sake of self-preservation?

"Allie! Lunch is ready!" Stella called from the kitchen. The gray-haired woman put two more sandwiches in a container and sat them in the fridge for Loki and Jack when they awoke. She met Allison in the hallway, marching out of the guest room with quiet the befuddled expression. "You okay? I made you a sandwich."

"Not hungry, thanks." The younger woman just kept walking, not even putting her jacket and gloves on before heading out the door.

Brow drawn, Stella peeked into the guest room, finding Loki still peacefully snoozing in the chair but with a blanket now covering him. She smiled almost knowingly and put Allison's sandwich in the refrigerator with the others.

* * *

Loki awoke with a stiff neck, wincing as he sat up straight in the chair and pushed the blanket down into his lap. Wait...had he fallen asleep with the blanket? He shrugged it off, wiping tiredly at his eyes. It was late afternoon now, meaning he had slept at least 3 or 4 hours. He sniffed and cleared his throat, bringing a hand up in front of his face. A greenish glow enveloped his fingers on command, but he stopped just as that familiar pain began to throb behind his eyes. _'Still weak...but improving.'_

A soft knock at the door and he let his hand fall into his lap as the light was flipped on to reveal Stella, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. "Oh, good, you're awake. Would you mind giving me a hand with something?" He nodded and slowly rose from the chair, willing his tired body to catch up with his brain. "Oh, just a second." Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Stella invaded his personal space for the umpteenth time, raising his shirt and peeling back the bandage. "That looks so much better. The swelling is nearly gone and it's started to heal together. I could probably take the stitches out tomorrow." She lowered his shirt and gently patted his abdomen. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," he answered, then "a little" when she gave him her best stern glare.

"I'll get you some tylenol in a few minutes. Now, come with me." He followed obediently into the much too dark kitchen. Stella fumbled around on the counter and returned to hand him a light bulb. "Could you change this out for me?" She smiled sweetly, somehow knowing he'd never turn her down. "I'll walk you through it."

"I'm not uneducated, woman." He scoffed with much less bite than he'd usually give. The infernal woman only smiled more. "We have electricity in Asgard, just generated in a more pure and efficient manner with more complex fixtures. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the contraption above him.

"The screw in the middle."

"I _know_." He seethed, looking over to find her pretending to whistle with her eyes anywhere but on him. His fingers found the screw and turned it until he was able to bring down the glass fixture and hand it to Stella. He reached for the bulb and gave it a tug, hearing a snicker behind him.

"It turns."

When he looked at her this time, she was quite obviously stifling a laugh, lips pressed together, eyes squinted, face reddening. The rest of the process went by without incident, much to Stella's disappointment. She flipped on the lightswitch just as he finished replacing the fixture, nearly blinding the poor man. He blinked and wiped at his eyes and went rigid when the older woman's arms encircled his neck. She pulled him down into an embrace, petting the back of his head as she laughed. "I'm so sorry. Thank you for helping me."

Loki reluctantly brought up an arm to return the gesture, feeling a warmth stir in his chest that had been absent for years. "You're welcome." He could easily compare this to a memory of Frigga. Stella was a little shorter than his mother had been, but the feeling was there. The comfort, the _acceptance_. When she finally released him, he smiled at her, genuinely, and she reached up to pat his cheek, only turning away when a sniffling, sobbing toddler waddled into the kitchen pulling his blanket behind him.

"Oh, Jack. What's wrong, little man?" She scooped him up, triaging as she left the room. "I need to change him. There's a sandwich for you in the fridge if you're hungry."

Loki nodded and leaned back against the countertop. He studied the appliance he knew to be called 'the fridge' and finally grabbed the handle and pulled it open. It was cold inside, to preserve the food, he assumed. They had similar things in Asgard that were simply called 'coolers' or 'ice boxes.' Why did everything on Midgard have to have a fancy title? Inside were various beverages he'd never seen before, as well as foods. There was a container on the top shelf that held sandwiches, so he took it out and decidedly left everything else alone.

Stella had cut all the sandwiches into halves. _'How motherly.'_ Loki smiled and picked one up, bringing it to his nose to investigate. He wasn't sure what was on it and the smell was not that of something desirable to ingest.

"It's tuna-fish and I promise it won't kill you."

He looked over his shoulder to Allison in the doorway, removing her gloves and shoving them into her jacket pocket. As if to emphasize her point, she strutted over to pick up a half of her own, taking a bite and chewing with a satisfied _'mmmmmm_.' Loki finally took a bite and chewed cautiously, eyebrows raising.

"Good, right?"

He nodded, taking another bite, his hand under his chin to catch the crumbs. They stood quietly and ate their sandwiches, and somehow, it wasn't awkward. In moments like this, Allison could think of Loki as an average Joe. Just a friend enjoying a late lunch with her.

"Loki!" The trickster started at the yell of his name, nearly dropping his sandwich. Stella came around the corner with Jack hugged against her, still sobbing. "Oh, Allie, you're inside. Good. Jack is feeling terrible. He's vomiting, like the food is just sour on his stomach." Loki curled his lip, setting the remainder of his sandwich back in the container. "Oh, I'm sorry, Loki. I forget that baby speak isn't something you're used to…"

"Oh, poor baby." Allison held out her arms, Jack immediately reacting, leaning his entire body toward her so she could take him from Stella. The toddler continued to cry, rubbing his red face against Allison's shoulder as she hummed and soothed and swayed. "Stella, could you get the record player, please?"

The older woman smiled. "Sure," and left the room.

Feeling very out of place, Loki dismissed himself from the room, not sure if Allison had even noticed while comforting the ill child. He sat down on the mattress in the guestroom, cross-legged, and stared out the window. If he quieted his mind, he could find the scenery quite relaxing. The problem was that Loki's thoughts were always very, very loud. With a sigh, he reclined to stretch out on his back, simply staring at the ceiling. He was anything but tired. Perhaps, he could bother Stella for a book later, though he doubted she read anything that would be of interest to him.

 _"_ _C'mere, baby."_

Loki raised his head and looked toward the doorway as the music began to play. It wasn't a melody he would particularly enjoy but he was utterly bored and his interest was peaked.

 _"_ _You know you drive me up the wall the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

 _Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

 _And it always seems you something on your mind other me_

 _Girl, you've got to change your crazy ways_

 _You hear me?"_

He strode down the hall and stopped next to the entrance to the living room, raising an eyebrow. Jack was perched on the couch with Stella and Allison in the space in front of him. Allison was wearing a cowboy hat and dancing while holding a hairbrush. Stella donned a fluffy boa, the brightest pink Loki may have ever seen. He stifled a laugh as Stella lip-synced the words into a wooden spoon.

 _"_ _Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood"_

Allison used her brush and joined in on the last word and danced over in front of Stella while the older woman wrapped the boa around Jack, the sniffling baby giggling wetly.

 _"_ _Girl, you've been giving me that line so many times_

 _It kinda gets like feeling bad looks good, yea"_

"C'mon, Stella!" Allison tipped her hat and stepped out of the way, Stella tossing the spoon aside to scoop up the boa-clad toddler.

 _"_ _That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave"_

She twirled with the little one, his face lighting up like his ailments were all but forgotten. Loki couldn't help but smile at the antics. And then Stella noticed him, handing off the toddler and plucking the hat from Allison's head.

 _"_ _That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave"_

The older woman danced and swayed her way around the couch and Loki realized she was coming for him just a moment too late. She sat the cowboy hat on his head and grabbed at his hands, pulling him toward the center of the living room.

 _"_ _I go crazy, crazy_

 _Baby, I go crazy"_

The proud god was shaking his head and protesting "no, no, no" as she stopped holding up her hands as if she wanted to waltz. She pouted when he shook his head.

 _"_ _You turn it on, then you're gone_

 _Yea, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby"_

With what could possibly be the largest eye roll in the history of eye rolls, he held out his hands, luckily knowing how to dance in the style she was suggesting.

 _"_ _What can I do, honey?_

 _I feel like the color blue"_

Her hand found his shoulder while his rested on her hip, their other two hands joined as they waltzed around the room. Stella was already apologizing for stepping on his toes after barely a minute, kissing his cheek and laughing. Loki felt absolutely ridiculous, but when Stella would laugh as he'd twirl her out from him and back in, righting her when she'd stumble, he couldn't help but smile. As they danced around, he twisted to deposit the hat onto Allison's head while she danced with Jack.

"Oh, Jack!"

Stella dropped her hands away from Loki and, for a split second, he thought he might escape. The older woman took Jack from Allison and before the trickster could blink, the farm girl had snatched his hand and raised it to twirl herself.

 _"_ _What can I do, honey?_

 _I feel like the color blue_

 _I'm losing my mind, girl, cause I'm going cra-"_

Her smile was brilliant as she playfully wrapped the boa around his neck, pulling a little harder than she had meant to which cause Loki to stumble forward and crash into her. He was able to catch his balance and keep them both from toppling, luckily. He looked up from where they would have landed, finding only a hairsbreadth between them, her blue eyes wide and staring, hands fisted into his shirt.

 _"_ _I need your love, honey, yea_

 _I need your love"_

They weren't moving anymore, frozen to that spot, holding to each other for dear life even though neither of them knew why. It was a strange feeling, at least to Loki. He was no stranger to women (or men, for that matter), and though his mind was screaming "ABORT ABORT" he leaned down to brush his lips over hers. It wasn't his normal aggressiveness. There was a hesitance that made Allison's stomach flutter as she moved her mouth over his.

"Oh dear." Stella said, covering the giggling Jack's eyes.

When he pulled away, Allison found her mouth still slightly puckered, eyes closed...then she stumbled forward when he vanished. "Loki..?"

 _"_ _You turn it on, then you're gone_

 _Yea, you drive me crazy"_


End file.
